


Of Flowers and Coffee

by WordNerd04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, also lance is treated very well and is besties with pidge, combined with coffee shop au, flower shop au, lance is a barista, pining pidge, pretty fluffy, shenanigans thanks to lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordNerd04/pseuds/WordNerd04
Summary: Lance believes in soulmates. And that cute guy who walked in for coffee pretty much meets all of his criteria, so Lance is confident and determined to at least find his name.Pidge is just a flower shop owner with a hopeless romantic for a friend. However, the moment a customer walks in Pidge decides that maybe Lance isn't that wrong about soulmates...  Shenanigans follow as this two help each other out.(or the flower shop Au and coffee shop au no one asked for.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welp, i had this idea for a while so i hope you guys like it!!

Pidge considered herself to have a normal life. Or at least as normal as it could possibly get when you were 24.  

Or you know, it had the potential to be. Like today; today had started with Pidge rearranging the different succulents on the shelves. Organizing and making a pleasing composition was one of the top activities there was to do in her flower shop. They were all so small and in different shapes that matched them up with a different personality each. So it was without doubt Pidge’s favorite activity to get new pots for those small plants and decorate them and afterwards put them in display for everyone to look at those babies. (Some had different color pots, some had different pebbles, and she even went so far as to name her favorite ones.)

That was probably 99% of the motivation she had behind owning and opening her own flower shop. Pidge liked the roses, the tulips, the carnations, but nothing would beat her cacti and succulents. Pidge liked the rest of the flowers, but anyone could tell she spoiled a certain kind.

Pidge was humming along as she took a new pot and began to put the new soil she bought into it, making sure there was enough for the new plant to fit. She was working on the back of her shop, where she could spill as much dirt as she wanted and get as messy as she could. Her curly hazel hair was currently poking at her cheeks, making the girl shake her head in order to get it out of the way. Her attempts failing miserably and only managing to make her hair get out of the way with a small ponytail. (The process of putting her hair in a ponytail ended up with her having dirt on her cheeks though.)

She only sighed when she felt her phone go off. She quickly wiped her hands on her overalls and picked it up.

“Green Lion Flower Shop, what can –“

“Sup Pidge!” The girl rolled her eyes before leaning against the wall and taking off her gardening gloves.

“Hello to you too Lance.”

“I’m having an emotional breakdown right now so expect me at your shop in like 5 minutes!” Pidge barely had to respond as the boy finished his rant and then hung up on her. At this point she was more or less used to Lance’s antics, however that didn’t kept Pidge from wondering what exactly had Lance gotten into this time.

And what exactly Lance was going to ask of her.

While Lance got to her shop, she began to clean up her area. Re-potting her plant would have to wait ‘till later. She only hoped that Lance would bring her some coffee from his work; that was the least he could do after interrupting her afternoon.

Pidge quickly put the succulents in the shelve before beginning to go over to the counter, bringing a small stool with her so Lance could sit on it. Then she began to bring a bunch of left over flowers (either from wrong deliveries or things that just couldn’t make it into display) and set them on the table, knowing how much Lance liked to make flower crowns when he was stressed. She only had to sit for a total of another 15 seconds before the boy came barging in, breathing heavily and his eyes darting everywhere around the shop.

“Before you ask, yes I bought coffee!” Pidge smiled and waited for the boy to take the seat in front of the counter.

Lance sat down and set two cups of coffee down, pushing Pidge’s towards her direction before taking a short, quick sip out of his. His eyes widen and sparked with joy when he saw the flowers set out for him before grabbing the flowers and his fingers quickly beginning to work magic on them.

“Okay, so you know that coffee shop?”

“The one you have worked on for over a year? Yes, Lance, I think it rings a bell,” Pidge answered sarcastically, taking a sip out of her coffee. Lance purposely ignored her comment and continued threading the flowers, making beautiful patterns.

 “Anyway, so today I was just chilling at the register. And then this boy comes in. He had cool eyes and a great face and he was really cute Pidge. Like really cute.”

“Lance, you’re gay.”

“Bi. But that’s not the point. Anyway so before my brain could get over the fact that there’s this cute boy standing there, I tell him ‘is that a mullet?’”

“He has a mullet? You sure he’s cute?”

“Yes! So the guy is just staring at me and tells me if I got a problem with it. And I shake my head but now I’m smirking and asking him what he wants and instead of asking for his name, I try to flirt or something and I just wrote down Mullet boy.”

Pidge almost spilled her coffee, laughter beginning to spill out of the corners of her mouth.

“Mullet Boy?”

“Not one of my brightest moments Pidge!”

“Yeah, I’d say.” By now Pidge was chuckling, watching how Lance was just digging his hands on his hair and stutter curses at no one in particular. His cheeks had also rose several levels of crimson.

“So I handed him the coffee afterwards and the only problem is that I thought we had like some sort of bonding moment there you know? But he just took his coffee, saw his name, and then rolled his eyes and walked out.”

“Like a normal person would.” By now Lance had completed one flower crown and had pushed it in her direction. Pidge only rolled her eyes before putting it on. (She honestly loved the flower crowns Lance made, and she loved it when he made it specifically for her.)

“Pidgeeeee I really liked him! He could’ve been my soulmate for all I know!” He shared a brief glance with Pidge before narrowing his eyes, “and yes, soulmates do exist.”

The girl only rolled her eyes and patted Lance’s head.

“Okay, but maybe he also thought you guys had a moment or whatever and he’ll come to the shop tomorrow.”

“Seriously Pidge, the chances of him coming tomorrow are probably as thin as me abandoning my skin care routine.”

Before Pidge could argue, the bell from the entrance of the shop rang. Both Lance and Pidge turned their heads, startled.

Pidge shot her eyes wide open and her jaw almost dropped. She felt her cheeks heat up and her breath cut short.

_That._

_It should be **illegal** to look that good._

He wasn’t even trying. He was wearing casual top and jeans. And then he smiled their way and Pidge swore she was going to die.

“Holy-“

“That guy is hot,” Lance whispered, voicing their thoughts. Lance had even dropped the flower he was holding. Pidge could only nod in agreement as she watched the guy now walk into one of the aisles, curiously looking at all the plants. She blinked the moment he was out of her sight, immediately turning to Lance.

“Did you-“

“-see that walking perfection? Yes I did.”

“He was-“

“-the most beautiful man alive, yes Pidge.”

“I-“

“Could barely act properly? Already been there buddy.” Pidge frowned, crossing her arms.

“I acted quite well, Lance. Not unlike you and your flirtatious remarks.”

“If by that you mean gaping like a fish and staring, then _you **aced it** Pidge_.” The girl only grimaced at that before playfully punching his shoulder. Lance only laughed before resuming his flower-crown making.

“But as hot as that guy is, Mullet Boy is still my top priority right now.” Pidge snorted, letting her friend continue his rant.

“Right.” Lance was about another 5 minutes into his rant until he saw that Pidge was no longer looking at him, but rather she was looking behind him, her eyes fixated in one spot.  He turned around on the stool and saw that the hot guy was now deciding between the succulents (which Lance knew where Pidge’s favorite thing). He glanced back at Pidge, who seemed in no position to say something or make a move.

“When you are ready to check out, just tell us!” He said loud enough for the guy to hear, flashing his Best Employee TM smile along. It only took a small nod for Lance to turn back around and to shift his attention back to his friend.

“Pidge, do you think maybe I could get you the receipt and you can track down his phone number from his credit card?” Pidge snapped back her attention to Lance, who was now drawing on his cup. (Where did he even got a pen?  And how did she not notice the flower crown filled with blue perennials and irises that was now sitting at the top of his head?)

“I could. But I don’t think it would be quite acceptable Lance. That’s like… plan B. Or not even plan B, more like plan R.”

“Not Z?” Pidge shook her head, about to offer up an explanation when she heard someone clearing their throat behind them. She looked up and found the boy holding one of the succulents she had worked on that morning. She immediately smiled and felt her heart melt at the sight.

“Here, let me check that out for you,” Pidge somehow managed to offer, then proceeded to look over at Lance.

“Lance, move your stool.” The boy pouted before standing up and moving over, letting the guy come over and set the small plant down.

“Nice choice.”

“Thanks. I was deciding between this one and the one with the green pot, but I think my brother would appreciate the spikey-looking texture on this one.” Pidge chuckled and _holy quiznack! His voice was also heavenly!_

“I understand. I have probably like 4 of them at my apartment.” She dared herself to look at his eyes, only to find him already looking back with a fond smile.

God dammit. If he could just stop being cute for a minute. She was supposed to be at work for god’s sake!

“You got a nice shop by the way,” he paused before quickly darting his eyes to the nametag on her chest, “Pidge.”

 Pidge chuckled as she took his credit card and swiped it for him, handing it back as soon as the screen changed. He grabbed it back with his right hand and Pidge took note of the shiny texture that enveloped his fingers.

“Thanks. It certainly turned out better than I imagined.” She handed him the plant along with a small pamphlet of instructions.

 “Anyway, thanks for shopping here-“

“You got some dirt on your cheek,” he stated with a shy smile, one of his fingers pointing at the spot. Pidge only rubbed at it, only for the guy to shake his head.

“Here,” he leaned forwards and brushed it off with the tip of his thumb. In less than a second, Pidge had already forgotten how to breathe.

“Thank you-“

“Shiro.”

“Shiro. Anyway hope to see you soon!” The guy only waved back as he walked out the door, leaving a blushing Pidge behind.

“That-“ Pidge turned around, only to find Lance sipping his coffee and looking like he had just witnessed the worst movie of his life.

“-was horrible. Thanks for shopping here? Pidge, you could do better than that.” The girl only rolled her eyes.

“Well, it is my job and I wasn’t even trying to flirt. He is a customer Lance.”

“A hot one.”

“It doesn’t make a difference. I still have to behave professionally.”

“Pidge, you are wearing a flower crown right now.” Pidge only grumbled underneath her breath before sitting down and letting her head rest in the table.

“Maybe he’ll come again?”

“Just like Mullet Boy?” Pidge looked up and found Lance smirking at her, his eyes hiding the irony of the situation. It only took a couple of seconds before both of them broke down laughing, accidentally spilling their coffee, followed by frantically trying to clean it up. 

So while today had the potential of being normal, the potential went out the window when Lance called and that gorgeous man walked into her shop.

_(Pidge was really okay with that.)_


	2. The one where Pidge meets Mullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge did not plan for Lance's soulmate to show up at her store. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, thanks for the reviews! I'll probably be updating once a week? idk, would you guys like drawings or nah? Anyway, hope you like this chapter!

Pidge prided herself on being right like 99% of the time. (Pidge would say 99.9% but she didn’t want to brag too much.)

Lance being bi? She knew it before the boy himself did.

Knowing when her plants needed water? It was almost like Pidge had a bond with the plants and could telepathically communicate with them.

Reassuring Lance he was going to get into the college of his dreams? Pidge knew it and was so sure of it that it personally offended her when Lance tried to deny it.

Being right about what outfit Lance wouldn’t judge her on? Yeah, the girl was right most of the time. (There were still times where Lance would scowl at her because **how _dare_** _she puts those two colors together in the same outfit, atrocious!_ )

However there came times where she surprised herself about this fact. Times where it shocked her because while she saw it coming, she actually didn’t firmly believed it would happen. Like today.

Pidge was pretty happy today since the flower deliveries that she had ordered a week ago finally arrived. She had thanked the delivery man and began to set them in her workplace. It was about 3 pm and her shop was being bathed in golden sunlight. Pidge began to make bouquets and set them in different parts of the shop, all of them tying the aesthetic together. There was the typical rose bouquet, though Pidge tried to add small plants to make it unique. There was the spring bouquet, one with sunflowers, tulips, and others small leaves that grasped a warm, celebratory and welcoming vibe. Pidge couldn’t stop loving just how beautiful each of the plants looked in this lighting. She hummed in content and she began to put the rest of her deliveries on her work place, leaving the door open as to hear if a customer where to enter her shop. 

After putting the remaining flowers in the place where they wouldn’t wither, Pidge grabbed a hair tie and tied her hair up in a ponytail. She was now wearing her gloves and changing the soil in the small plants, smiling as she did so. Pidge made it a rule of thumb to always sell her plants with good soil, something that benefited the endurance of her plants and hence her flower shop’s reputation. There was a bit of dirt spilling into the floor, but she wasn’t worried about that for now. (Pidge preferred to clean up at the end of the day, where all the messes she could’ve done were done.) She took out a bag of pebbles to decorate hem right after she finished repotting them.

Pidge almost dropped the plant she was holding when she heard the door emit a small ring. Pidged turned round and saw the face of a guy curiously peeking over the shelves.

“Um, hello?” Pidge quickly put the plant in the pot before heading towards the stranger.

“Hey, sorry I was working on something.” The guy only gave her a curt nod before looking away and looking at all the different plants. Pidge noted that he was holding a coffee cup on one of his hands.

“Anything I can help you with?”

“Um, yeah. My brother decided to get me a plant, like one of those-“ he pointed to her succulents, “however he lost the pamphlet and I don’t know how to take care of one. “ Pidge chuckled, and he saw the boy send her a small smile.

“I wish most people would be honest enough to come ask for help. Here, I was repotting some plants and that’s something you will have to do with your own too so it’ll serve as a learning experience.” The guy nodded and followed her back to the work place.

“So a lot of places will sell their plants with like crappy soil. I sell mine with nutrient-rich one so plants don’t die, but I would recommend buying one bag of this brand, they are usually pretty good and the plants seem to like it.” Pidge took out another pair of gloves once they reached her workplace and handed it to him. Keith put his cup down and put on the gloves. Pidge flashed him a smile before grabbing another plant that he could work on.

(She had planned on repotting several, but since this guy was here Pidge could probably teach him while using his assistance.) Pidge grabbed his cup before placing it on one of the shelves she had. Just as she let go and put it on the shelve, she saw the black marker name on it.

Of course, all coffee shops or most of them asked for your name and proceeded to write it down. It was part of the business and it made sense.

However she knew for a fact that ‘Mullet’ was not a name. And that that handwriting look very familiar and… Pidge looked up at Mullet, who was still adjusting the gloves. She widened her eyes because god he did have a mullet and yeah he was sort of cute and…. Lance was going to freak out the moment Pidge told him about this.

Lance’s potential soulmate was at her store… _holy quiznack._

She shook her head before clearing her throat and gaining the attention from the boy. Pidge was going to have a chance to see check Lance’s soulmate and make sure he was an okay match for Lance.

(At least so she could place bets on how long they would last…)

“Anyway, here, what you want to do first is get the plant out.” Pidge carefully explained to him how, and then explained how you are supposed to carefully pull at the roots, just so they can spread out when you put them in the new soil and to get some of the dirt loosened up. Dirt fell and Keith asked if that was alright, only to receive a yes and a chuckle from Pidge. Pidge loved to get the feel of the dirt in between her fingers, however she knew not everyone did, and hence why she always had extra pairs of gloves.

“So then you kind of fill the pot a little bit more than halfway, depends on how big your plant’s roots are.” She showed him how, then handed him the bag of soil. The boy took it and filled the pot halfway, looking for approval once he was done with it.

“Like that?”

Pidge nodded before placing the plant in the pot and grabbing some soil from the bag, then carefully placing it on the empty sports around the plant. Pidge stated how important it was to add enough so the plant would not wiggle or move out of place.

Mullet imitated her movements and also began to add soil to whatever missing parts he had. Pidge snuck a glance on his direction and saw how his lips curved upwards once he was satisfied with his work.

“Here, we can add some pebbles on top to make it look better.” The boy nodded almost too quickly and Pidge had to contain a smile to herself. She excused herself for a minute before coming back with two bags.

“Here, you can choose. I got white pebbles and some that are like river ones.” Mullet chose the river ones and began to place them delicately in a circle around the plant. Pidge on the other hand, put the pebbles all the way, covering the soil.

“And we are done.” She took off her gloves and took a step back, letting out a small sigh of content.

“Now, they don’t need water very often. You can just put your finger into the soil and it if feels dry, then you should water it. It’s usually every month. But not a lot, cause then you’ll drown it.”

“So one month, water it, but not too much or I’ll kill it.”

“Exactly.”

“And how often should I change the soil?” Pidge shrugged.

“After the first time you really don’t have to do it that often. Usually once a year.” Keith nodded.

“Want me to write that down?” Keith send her a grateful smile.

“Yes please.” Pidge nodded and headed to the cashier, where she kept a small notebook.

“Oh, bring the plant with you. Consider it a gift!” Pidge saw a bit of reluctance flash through his eyes before muttering a thanks and grabbing the plant along with his cup of coffee. (Pidge knew this wasn’t good for business, but she also saw how Mullet looked at the plant and she could spare one plant.)

“Oh, and can I buy some of the soil we used?”

Pidge stopped trying to find a pen and looked up, her brain formulating an idea. Oh god, Lance was going to owe her a lot for this.

“Oh, that was my last bag-“ **_lies_** , she had like 20 on the storage room but he didn’t need to know that,

“-but I’m getting a delivery tomorrow. You can pop by in the afternoon and I’ll have it for you!”

Pidge found a pen then and began to write down the instructions along with adding helpful tips and reminders. She gave the list to him.

“I don’t think I ever got your name though.” The boy grabbed the list and smiled.

“Keith.”

“Right. Well I’ll see you tomorrow!” Keith began to walk out the door, giving her a small wave and sending her a small silent ‘thanks for the plant’ before disappearing on the street.  Pidge sighed once he was gone and took out her phone.

 

**_Pidgeon 6:37_ **

_Keith._

**_Blue lion 6:38_ **

_U found his name!?! I didn’t even give u the receipt!?! 0_0_

**_Pidgeon 6:39_ **

_Guess who came to my store?_

**_Blue lion 6:40_ **

_U gotta tell me everything !!!!_

_Bro_

_Bro did you see his mullet_

_??_

_Wait_

_How did u even know it was him??_

**_Pidgeon 6:42_ **

_On my way. Better have coffee for ur fave wingman_

Pidge cleaned up her workplace in record time. (5 minutes total, not bad considering the fact that there was dirt all over the floor and she had to make sure the plants that she didn’t repot where healthy enough to wait for tomorrow. Plus she also changed out of her dirt-stained clothes and into a clean t-shirt and shorts.)

Pidge grabbed a green jacket and closed up the shop, speed walking to the coffee shop that was a couple of blocks down the street. (She could’ve ran but let’s be honest, unless it was the end of the world Pidge wasn’t going to run.)

Within 10 minutes Pidge could see the coffee shop and she grinned, a bounce on her step as she grew closer to the establishment. Pidge stepped in, the warmth of the coffee place sending a shiver down her back.

“Pidge!”

The girl looked up to find Lance rushing towards her, his arms extended and before Pidge knew it, she was being lifted off the ground.

“Lance! Eww too much love!” Lance only laughed before throwing the girl back on the ground.

“So, Keith huh?”

“Yeah, he came into my shop asking for advice on how to take care of the succulents. Apparently his brother got him one but yeah-“

“Hold on, didn’t the hot guy bought one of those yesterday?”

At this point Lance led Pidge to a table and handed her a cup of coffee, sitting down next to her.

“Yes?”

“Pidge, Pidge what if they are brothers!” Pidge couldn’t help but laugh, clutching her stomach as she threw her head back.

“Seriously Lance?” Pidge took a sip of her coffee, sending a smirk to Lance, who was glaring at her.

“Anyway, I told your soulmate to come back tomorrow for some soil bags so you better be there Lance.” Lance smile so big that Pidge felt her own lips form a smile in response.

“I’ll be there right after my shift.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it:)   
> ~'till next time!


	3. Here comes your man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Pidge is a wingman, Lance is a dork, and Keith is very gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song I was listening to and refer to is Here comes your man by the Pixies. Hope you like the chapter and honestly, you guys haev so much to look forward to in the next chapters XD

So.

Pidge was trembling with excitement, and she could only just picture how Lance was acting. He was probably running on numerous cups of coffee right now. Plus telling by the constant memes he was sending her he was probably worse off than her.

Then again, he had distractions to keep him busy and away from thinking about Keith. (Aka customers and a job.)

Not that Pidge didn’t have customers, but right now there were no holidays around the corner and hence no big sales.

Pidge had already spent most of the morning and early afternoon just repotting her plants, finishing quickly despite slowing down every single step in hopes of dragging the process out enough ‘till Lance got here. Pidge just groaned when she realized there was nothing else to do.

(Actually, that was a lie. She could clean the shop, make some food, make new signs, and repaint the walls… but none of those activities sounded pleasing to Pidge.)

She groaned as she laid her head against the counter, hoping that time could just speed up. Pidge let out a sigh when she saw that only one minute had passed.

Pidge was about to walk back to her work place when she received a text from Lance. She immediately clicked it and typed back a response.

Thank god, Lance was on his way. Pidge doubted she would have made another hour by herself.

Pidge smiled and this time went to the storage room, where she had kept extra flowers to make new bouquets. (Lance loved helping her, even if he always complained about not getting paid for it.)

Pidge had laid out a bunch of newspaper covering all of the shop’s floor, then proceed to put the flowers spread out. There was enough space for both her and Lance to work and make a mess, which would undoubtedly happen.

Pidge hummed in content once she saw all of the different flowers laid out and ready to work with. She headed back to get her tool box when a ring stopped her midway. A smile came to her face as she turned around.

“Lance!” The girl quickly rushed to the entrance, where Lance was already making his way in. He was also smiling, one of his hands running through his hair. Pidge could see the nervous smile and the way his other hand was twiddling with the end of his shirt.

Lance was nervous _because of a boy._

It wasn’t the first time, but it never stopped Pidge from finding it surprising. After all, he was always so confident and flirty that she forgot that he could also be… well, a hopeless romantic underneath it all.

“I thought you could help me make a couple of bouquets while we wait,” Pidge stated, handing him a pair of gloves.

(Lance always wondered how Pidge always seemed to have an extra pair of gloves on her.)

“20 dollars an hour.” Pidge rolled her eyes.

“I’m offering you a chance to meet your soulmate and you want me to pay you?” Lance only shrugged before receiving an elbow in his stomach.

“Help me or get out of my shop.”

“Geez Pidge, I thought you loved me.”

Lance put on the gloves and sat down cross-legged next to Pidge. He made sure not to move any of the newspaper the girl had laid out for them, (he knew Lance would make him sweep the whole floor otherwise). Lance yawned before turning to the girl, who was smiling fondly at the flowers.

“Any specific theme?”

“Warmth.”

“Warmth?”

“I want something warm, you know?” Lance only rolled his eyes before getting to work. He didn’t have to ask twice about the odd theme Pidge had given him, he could make something out of it. He quickly spotted some bright yellow amaryllis, along with some pastel yellow carnations. Pidge could only watch in wonder as the boy began to work out a color scheme and carefully pick out some flowers that would match it perfectly.

Pastel orange lilies.

Orange freesias that stood out.

Gazania’s that made a beautiful decoration and balanced out the orange and yellow.

He added some greens in there too, and Pidge wasn’t even aware of how beautiful each individual flower was until Lance pointed it out. Pidge shook her head and began to work on her own bouquet, adding similar flowers yet keeping a different style.

Pidge loved spending time like this, the occasional chatter filling the silence, bathed in sunlight, and surrounded by flowers. If anything could make it better was if Hunk was here. (They would just have to do it again later, when Hunk was back from his small vacation.)

“Music?” Pidge quickly glanced at Lance, who was holding his phone with one of his hands, getting dirt from the gloves on the screen. She gave him a nod. Lance only flashed her a smile before pressing play and having a Pixies song come on.

Pidge could hear him quietly singing along, and she soon joined him in, both of them now adding small details to their bouquets and beginning to tie them up. It wasn’t until they heard the ring of someone entering that they both realized how focused and lost they were on their work.

If Pidge ever witnessed something magical… she would probably name this exact moment.

There he was, Keith, looking as emo as ever but he was standing in perfect lighting and his eyelashes were covered with gold and his eyes just sparkled; Keith was looking directly at them and-

And Lance was staring at him...

Pidge never knew someone could look so fondly at someone. (If she wasn’t so against the idea of soulmates, she would have said how Lance looked love-struck.)

And of course, this moment even had their soundtrack playing because Lance’s music was still playing and the chorus couldn’t have fitted more perfectly.

Pidge felt like an intruder for being in the middle of whatever this was and-

“Wait, you work here?”

Ah. Of course Keith had to go ahead and break the moment. For a moment, Pidge wanted to punch the boy once she saw how Lance’s eyes lost a bit of their sparkle. Lance seemed to snap out of his thoughts and he quickly paused his phone, shooting a quick look at Pidge before standing up and taking off his gloves. Pidge followed in suit.

“Fancy meeting you here Mullet.”

_You knew he was gonna be here, you dork._

Pidge only rolled her eyes. Keith did too before facing Pidge.

“I came for the soil, is it-“

“Yup, got it on my work room! Be right back!” Pidge turned around, sending Lance a quickly thumbs up before going back to the work place and pretending to try to find it. She stalled for a couple of minutes before coming back out, taking each step slowly. She heard Lance say Keith’s name, and she let out a sigh of relief. Okay, so introductions were out of the way and now Lance could stop calling him Mullet.

“So you don’t work here?”

“Pidge is my friend, so you know, I tend to help her out once in a while.”

“You know how to make bouquets?” Pidge could see how Lance stiffened for a second, deciding whether or not to try and deny it or-

“Yeah, he’s pretty good at it.” Pidge answered before Lance had the time too. Keith let out a tiny smile.

“Impressive.” Pidge notice how Lance smiled proudly and momentarily looked at the abandoned bouquets on the floor.

“Anyway, here’s your bag of soil.” Lance quickly took it off her arms, seeing as the girl was barely able to lift it off and placed it on the counter.

“Can I take one more? I might be getting more of these soon.” Pidge flashed him a smile and a nod before returning back and grabbing one more bag. This time Lance took it and carried it for her all the way before she could attempt to lift it.

Pidge rang both of the items up in the register before telling him to swipe his card (And no, they do not read chip cards) and asking him whether or not he wants his receipt. (Pidge threw the receipt away.) She put the two bags of soil into a bigger bag and pushed it in his direction.

“Lance can help you carry those into your car, they are pretty heavy-“

“I got a bike.” Keith must have seen the confused looks in both Pidge’s and Lance’s faces since he cleared his throat and clarified.

“As in a motorcycle.” Pidge widened her eyes and exchanged a look with Lance. Lance quickly took the bag and then wrapped an arm around Keith.

“Oh no, are what are you planning on doing? Just carrying the bag while driving? Nope, not gonna happen.” Pidge suppressed a smile and pretended to ignore the incredulous look Keith was sending her.

“Hate to admit it, but Lance has a point.”

Pidge expected Keith to argue or say something, after all, giving a ride to a stranger like Lance wasn’t something that he probably had planned. And maybe his bike had some sort of basket or compartment and Keith was going to state that. But Pidge was going to be persuasive.

“Plus I wouldn’t like to be the flower shop with the _‘I killed a customer’_ reputation.”

Turns out, Keith didn’t object to any of her statements and instead he just let out a sigh. (!!!)

“Fine. Let’s go.” He brushed off Lance’s arm off his shoulders before heading to the exit, waving goodbye to Pidge on his way out. Lance followed close behind, sending her a wink as he closed the door behind him and rushed towards Keith, who was handing him a helmet to put on.

Man, that boy worked fast.

* * *

 

Lance couldn’t believe his luck.

Here he was, wrapping his hands around Keith’s waist, all of the buildings and sky blurring into one smear… Of course, the hand that was holding the bags of soil was getting sore but it was worth it.

Lance could feel the air brush against his skin, and despite the occasional whip from Keith’s mullet on his face, he enjoyed the ride.

Keith slowed down when they arrived near an apartment building, turning on his bike and slowly getting off of it. Lance sat still for a minute, still feeling his body shaking from the speed and the adrenaline, before standing up and taking off the helmet.

Keith couldn’t help but stare at how casually the boy took off his helmet and ran a hand through his hair. It wasn’t until Lance looked up and send him a questioning look that Keith realized he had been staring.

(Oh no he’s cute.)

Keith prayed he wasn’t blushing.

Lance held on awkwardly to the bag, shifting his feet and thinking that maybe it would’ve been nice to plan ahead. (After all, he couldn’t just go into Keith’s apartment, that’d be way too intruding. And he certainly didn’t have a ride back… and now that he thought about it, impulsive decisions like these ones were the ones that landed him into messes.)

“Thanks.” Keith muttered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Lance only muttered a ‘you’re welcome’ back before glancing away.

“So-“-Lance was going to die right here out of embarrassment and awkwardness.

“I was going to go for some coffee. After dropping this off, do you want to?” Keith asked, looking away and pretending to be interested in some other place except Lance.

Lance just smiled and he felt his heart skip a beat.

“Is not like I work at a coffee shop every day right?” Lance shot him a smirk. Keith widened his eyes and snapped his head back to look at the boy before letting out a low groan.

“God, I forgot about that. We can-“

“Oh no, its fine! Really, I was just messing with you. Coffee sounds great.”

Keith shot him a glare and then took the bag out of Lance’s hands before leading him to his apartment, Lance following his footsteps. Once they got to the doorstep Keith took out his keys and opened the doors.

“I’ll be right back.” Lance nodded, watching Keith go inside. Lance heard some shuffling, probably the bags, and then a door closing, before Keith walking out and sending him a small smile.

“Ready?” Keith only sent him a nod, locking the door behind him and beginning to walk side by side with Lance.

“Let’s go grab that cup of coffee, Mullet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> review! They make my day :)


	4. Emotions? Blocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Shiro appears in again.... this time with Allura. Pidge doesn't know what to do because they both look ethreal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your reviews! glad you guys are liking the story. also, Allura will join us now on this romcom XD (And a lot of isunderstandings are to come!)

Pidge was absolutely thrilled that Lance had gotten a sort of date after he went to help Keith. The boy hadn’t stopped texting her once he got home. To be honest, Pidge thought it was redundant since she was going to hear all about it in person the following day as well.

 

**_Blue Lion 10:14_ **

_!!!!_

_We went on a date_

_Sort of_

_@ a coffee shop!!!_

_It was great_

_He’s cute_

_!!! (0///0)_

_Made him laugh!!!_

_Pidge?_

_Pidge?!_

_PIDGE ANSWER YOUR PHONE I KNOW U R AWAKE READING A FANFIC U LITTLE_

**_Pidgeon 10:30_ **

_I’m here!_

_Im so ahppy for u!_

_*happy_

_Dibs on being the wingman_

**_Blue Lion 10:32_ **

_I thought dat was a given???_

**_Pidgeon 10:35_ **

_Gotta compete against hunk_

**_Blue Lion 10:36_ **

_Or I could have 2???_

**_Pidgeon 10:37_ **

_Fine_

_Anyway, u gotta tell me the details. Gotta know Keith’s weaknesses_

_Just in case_

_But u guys would make a cute couple_

_But tell me if he hurts u_

_I’ll fight him_

**_Blue lion 10:40_ **

_How? Kicking his kneecaps?_

_Pidge?_

_Sorry111_

_*!!_

_Pidge I didn’t mean it come back_

_Fly back to me lil pidgeon!!!_

_:(_

**_Pidgeon 10:50_ **

_Im gonna fite u too lance_

**_Blue lion 10:51_ **

_Love u too <3_

* * *

 

 

Pidge fell sleep through their chat and woke up the next day with a crap ton of texts from Lance. Half of them being memes, a fourth of them being puns, and all of them being trash.

Except for the good morning text, Pidge found that very nice of Lance.  

Pidge quickly grabbed the first set of clothes she could out of the closet, took a shower, and headed to the shop. The sun was out and there was a light breeze, making her short hazel hair run into her glasses.  She was glad that her outfit consisted of shorts and a pale green t-shirt since the sun rays were burning everywhere. (However she wished she bought a hat with her too.)

Once she got to the shop, Pidge took out the keys and opened it. She was met instantly by the smell of her flowers and that of dirt. She breathed in again and smiled, loving the scent.

She yawned before walking ahead and grabbing the bouquets she and Lance had left outside. It was a miracle that they didn’t wither and that they looked as beautiful as they did when they made them. Pidge grabbed them and set them on display, proudly placing them in front.

Pidge proceeded to grab some of the paint buckets she had kept on one of the cabinets, placing them on her work place before grabbing some of the potted plants and bringing them along with some brushes.

Pidge entertained herself for a while just doing designs on the pots, each one of them unique and matching to the aesthetic the plant held. After a while, she had to leave them dry and so she moved on to working on the register after cleaning the brushes.

Pidge was working on the register when she heard the chime of the door. Once again, she was left speechless by the people before him.

_Okay, so that… that was definitely Shiro._

**_In a crop top._ **

Pidge blinked and the second look was as enjoyable as the first one.

!!!!

However, there was a girl next to him too.

Pidge felt like she was encountering _a **goddess**_ **.** The girl was wearing a quite simple skirt and tank top, but somehow they suited her perfectly and made the girl seem as the embodiment of spring. She also had beautiful dark skin that contrasted against the bright colors she was wearing, making it all the more beautiful. And of course, the long, wavy, white hair that went all the way down her back and to her waist was very noticeable.

This was too much for her.

Pidge gulped before flashing them a smile and hoping she wasn’t staring at them for too long. The couple had approached her, the boy muttering something to the goddess before turning back to Pidge.

“Hi Pidge.”

“Welcome back!” Pidge regretted how her greeting came with a high pitch. The girl only chuckled.

“You guys know each other?” Pidge turned to look at her, hoping that Lance was with her because at least he could act cool when there were attractive people around.

“Um, he came by the other day. Shiro, I think?” She answered. (As if she hasn’t been repeating that name like a mantra and praying he’d stop by again.)

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’m Allura! Nice to meet you Pidge!”  Allura chimed in, reading quickly her name tag.

“So, what can I help you with today?” Pidge didn’t miss how Allura’s arm was interwoven with Shiro’s, and how they were fairly close to each other. And Shiro’s cheeks were a slight shade of red. Pidge felt a punch on her gut.

“Do you sell flowers?” Pidge raised an eyebrow at Shiro, a smirk on her lips. Allura chuckled, shaking her head.

“What he meant to say was that we are holding an important event, and I was wondering if you sold flowers in a large quantity? As in for receptions or tables or-“

“Oh! Yes, I know what you are referring to. And yes we do offer those services!” Allura grinned and clasped her hands.

“Great! Hold much time in advance would you need?” Pidge took a moment to think.

“Depends on the arrangements you want. Here,” Pidge quickly took a notebook that was by the register and a pen that she now kept tucked on her ear.

“That’s how you can contact me.” She handed off the paper to Allura, “we would need to talk about how big is the place, how many arrangements would fit, what kind of flowers you want, and of course the budget, assuming you have one.” Allura seemed to be memorizing each one of her words, looking intently at her.

Shiro, on the other hand, was just looking from Pidge to the rest of the shop, a smile on his lips. He seemed to be interested in all of the details the shop held.

(Shiro noticed that the pots Pidge had on the back had small hand-drawn details embedded into them. He noticed that the name of her shop was also painted on one of the walls. He tried to figure out the patterns in which the girl organized the plants, but found none.)

“I can definitely do that as soon as I can. I’ll keep in touch Pidge, thank you!” Pidge gave the girl a polite nod and waved a goodbye. Allura was about to step away, only to be interrupted by Shiro tugging on her arm.

“Did you make that bouquet?” He pointed to the one that Pidge had set up in the front along with Lance’s one. Pidge nodded.

“Yeah, I was having a slow day and it served as a distraction.” She waited a bit, expecting an offhand comment about it before they walked away.

Shiro did kind of the opposite of that.

“I’ll take it.” Pidge widened her eyes, pretending not to notice the equally surprised look on Allura’s face.

“Alright, here, let me get that for you.” Pidge stepped around the counter, setting down the pen she was still holding on her hand. This wasn’t the first time she sold a bouquet, but for some reasons she still felt as nervous and proud. (Shiro liked her bouquet! She shouldn’t be making such a big deal of this, but her brain couldn’t take the hint.)

She headed over to where the display was and took the bouquet, carefully making sure that all of the flowers were in proper condition. Once satisfied, she walked back to where Shiro and Allura were.

“That’ll be-“

She rang a tag through the register, the small machine making a small ‘beep’ before showing off the red number.

“$16.99.” Allura unwrapped her arm from Shiro’s, allowing him to reach for his wallet and handing her some bills. 4 bills of $5. Pidge was about to open up the register, when he saw Shiro reach for her hand.

“Oh, keep the change.” He grinned at her, and suddenly Pidge was aware of how his hand was warm and holy quiznack he was still touching hers!!! Pidge also noticed the scar that went across his nose, and the fact that there were white strips of hair on the front and

_‘Oh god I’m staring,’_

“Thanks.” She glanced away and opened up the cashier, putting the change rapidly and printing the receipt.

“Do you-“

“I’ll take it,” Allura said, grabbing it from her hands. Pidge hoped that Allura could mentally sense the appreciation she had for her because god dammit this was getting awkward now. She handed the bouquet to him.

_Pidge was going to die now._

Because now he looked even better, holding her bouquet like that and giving her that smile.

Allura snapped her out of her thoughts by saying something along the lines of good bye (Pidge missed the first half of her statement,) and giving her a quick hug. (How Allura manage to reach her across the counter was beyond Pidge’s understanding. Not that she would refuse to be hugged by a goddess.)

Allura walked to the exit, wrapping one of her arms around Shiro, who looked back at the girl and sent her a small wave. Pidge felt her heart flutter at the gesture. _(Stupid heart, overreacting over the smallest things.)_

She let out a sigh once they were both gone.

Quiznack.

This… this was why Lance was the hopeless romantic one of their group. Because Pidge couldn’t handle emotions at all. They were awful.  Pidge wished she could block them.

Without a second thought, she took out her phone and sent a quick text to him.

**_Pidgeon 4:44_ **

_Is it okay if I call you? Nothing important or bad, just wanna talk._

**_Blue lion 4:46_ **

_Sure. I’m off my shift now!_

Pidge dialed Lance, her fingers tapping on the counter. Her eyes quickly darted to the watch she always wore. Pidge always forgot that Lance had took some shifts that ended early in the evening. It only took a couple of rings before the boy replied. There were some hums and voices on the backgrounds, but none of them too distracting.

“Hey greenie!” Pidge rolled her eyes, a smile instantly plastered on her face.

“Hey Lance.”

“Wow, no nickname. What’s wrong?” Pidge widened her eyes, forgetting that Lance could read her by her tone and silence.

“Nothing. I guess… you know the hot guy?”

“The walking perfection?” Pidge chuckled.

“Yeah, that one,” Pidge heard the hums stopped, and it was now replaced by cars and street noise. Lance was probably walking towards his apartment or her shop.

“Well, he came by today.”

“Holy cow! It must be fate! We are finally being blessed with love lives!”

“He has a girlfriend.”

“Oh.”

Pidge knew better than to hide the disappointment on her statement. She could feel how Lance was thinking on something comforting to say.

“I could fight him.”

“Bro, don’t. Didn’t you see those arms?” her statement seemed to be strong enough to make Lance change his mind.

“How did you know he had a girlfriend?”

“Eh, he walked with a girl, arm in arm, and at the end he bought a bouquet.”

“Did he give it to her?” Pidge paused to think.

“No? I mean, he grabbed it and carried it with him. But-“

“Well, did the girlfriend smiled or thanked him or got excited?”

“What? No, she was casual about it.”

“I don’t think they are dating Pidge. I mean, if you gave me flowers I would be all over you, you know?”

“Lance, I have a flower shop to offer you.”

“Aww, that’s sweet of you. But that’s not the point. Maybe they are just close friends or something.” Pidge chuckled.

“That’s called wishful thinking Lance.”

“Whatever. Now close up, it’s burning outside and I’m hungry.” Pidge looked out her shop and Lance was there, indeed, standing in a blue tank top and jean shorts. She laughed and hung up, quickly grabbing her keys and looking around the shop before walking to the exit. These short shifts were probably bad for business…. Oh well.

Once she looked up from the lock, she turned around and was face to face with him.

“You-“

“Amazing, handsome, and extremely charming friend?” Pidge chuckled.

“I was going to say tolerable person, but sure, that too.” Lance laughed and ruffled her hair. The pair walked to the nearest food place, Lance retelling his and Keith’s coffee non-date while Pidge offered commentary.

Pidge felt herself forget about the weird feeling on her chest, and instead focused on the boy in front of her. Lance knew how to cheer her up, and for that, Pidge was grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> review! they make my day:)


	5. Here comes Allura, (and Hunk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings clear up, and gossip happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was pretty fun to write!!!

The next day Pidge closed her shop and took the day off to herself after a recommendation from Lance. (Not quite a recommendation since he basically forced her to take care of herself.) So with that, Pidge woke up ‘till 1pm and laid in bed for another hour or so.

She was scrolling through flowers blogs, finding flowers she might want to buy, pots that she might want to get, and designs she might want to alter. Pidge would have laid there for longer if it wasn’t for her stomach growling and demanding to be fed. With a groan she got off her bed and took short steps to her closet.

She could just go to Lance’s shop and hang out there until the boy got off…. Pidge had also meant to be looking for some motorcycles to analyze, since she’s been wanting to get one. Lance could probably join her… plus maybe Hunk was back today. He did say he was only going to be gone for about 2-3 weeks and his return was a bit overdue. Pidge grabbed a black skirt and a pastel green tank top and went to take a shower.

Once she stepped out, she sent a text to Lance so he knew that she was coming over. Pidge watered the different plants and succulents she had laying all around her apartment before heading out. The moment she stepped outside, the light almost blinded her. Ugh, sun.

Pidge didn’t despise the sun… the sun was what kept her plants alive and made them look great. However, the sun also burned her skin and left her all red, so you know, that sort of crossed out the good things. (Lance, the lucky guy, didn’t get sunburn even if he stood on the sun for a whole day with no sunscreen. Curse his beautiful Cuban skin.)

Pidge was humming as she walked down the street, taking her time to look at all the shops she frequently ignored every other day. She stopped by a small gallery, a bookstore, and a jewelry store, (Pidge didn’t buy anything though, she was saving up and every penny was worth something.)

Pidge smiled once she reached the coffee shop, the smell of coffee and pastries reaching the sidewalk. This time when Pidge entered, the shop was a lot cooler than outside. Pidge was grateful for that. She saw that Lance was attending a customer, politely giving them a smile and using his charm to somehow get the customer to tip him five dollars. He immediately turned around and began to work on the drink, not noticing Pidge.

Pidge approached the counter, looking over at the pastries. Blueberry scones! Pidge widened her eyes and let out a grin. Blueberry scones were Hunk’s specialties, which meant that the boy was back. Before she could dare to yell out his name, Lance was done with the customer and went back to the cashier.

“Pidge!”

“Blue!” Lance let out a snicker before leaning over and resting his chin on his hand.

“So, how’s your free day going?” Pidge shrugged, putting one of her hands on her pockets.

“I mean, I woke up at 1 so that’s good.”

“You didn’t stay up late programming did you?” Pidge looked away.

“I woke up at 1pm, which should make up for it.” Lance groaned.

“So blueberry scones, does that-“

“Lance! I need you to cover Coran’s shift, there was a misfortunate event on our deliveries and-“

Pidge only stared at the person who just came through the _employee-only_ door, barking orders at Lance. Pidge readjusted the glasses she was wearing, (though Pidge mostly wore them for aesthetic). Was she dreaming?

The girl looked at her and flashed her a smile, her eyes sparkling. It took a full second before Pidge realized that she was the same person who walked with Shiro yesterday at her shop. Yeah, the long white hair, the beautiful brown skin, and that smile. Yes, it had to be her. Did she work here? How did Lance not told her yesterday… maybe Pidge didn’t do a good job describing this goddess.

“Pidge!” The woman rushed forwards and hugged her, her heels clicking with every step she took, and her arms lifting her slightly off the ground. The hug made Pidge freeze.

“Oh! Um, hi,” there must have been a hesitant pause on Pidge’s voice because the girl just chuckled and pulled away, leaving more space between them.

“Allura.” Pidge nodded sheepishly, the name’s familiarity coming back to her, and turned to Lance.  

“You didn’t told me Allura was your boss!”

“I told you my boss was a goddess, who else could it be?” Pidge refrained from telling Lance how he usually said that about every attractive person in sight.

“Besides, I didn’t know you knew Allura. How did you guys meet?” Pidge shrugged before sharing a knowing look with Lance. (The moment she told him that Allura was the person who walked to her flower shop…. Pidge didn’t know what to expect.)

“Allura and her boyfriend came to my shop.”

Allura laughed, startling Pidge. Lance was the next one to send her a smirk, making Pidge frown. Did Lance know something she didn’t? He was there yesterday eating ice cream with her, so how can he just… laugh?

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Allura stated with a smile. Pidge immediately felt guilty for assuming.

“Oh sorry. I mean, I shouldn’t make assumptions, you could have a girlfriend for all I know.” Lance chuckled before extending a fist towards Allura.

“I’m her bi pal and she’s my pan pal, right?” It seemed that it was an inside joke between them because while at first Allura glared at Lance, she then broke into a grin and bumped her fist against his. Pidge rolled her eyes.

“Besides, she has her eyes set on this one girl, right Allura?” Pidge turned to look at the girl, who was now blushing and speechless. Pidge couldn’t help but laugh.

“Shut up Lance. Anyway, what brings you here Pidge?”

“Just wanted some coffee. Lance knows my usual.” Allura gave a nod to Lance before waving goodbye and then marching back inside the employee space. Pidge turned back to Lance, who was smirking at her. Before he could get a word in, she quickly cut him off.

“There’s blueberry scones, is Hunk here?” Lance switched his smirk to a grin, his eyes lightening up.

“Yeah, he’s back! Here let me yell his name.” Lance turned around, cupping his hands around his mouth and taking a deep breath.

“Hunk!” Pidge exclaimed instead when she saw Hunk walk out of the kitchen with a tray of pastries and his usual bright orange headband.

“Hey, I was gonna say that!” before Lance could protest any further, Pidge was already running around the counter and into Hunk’s arms.

“Pidge!” Hunk set down a tray of pastries that he was carrying with him before lifting the girl and giving her a tight hug. Pidge was almost buried within the embrace.

“I missed you! How did it went? Where’s Shay? Did she-“

 “Here, let me finish arranging the pastries and I’ll tell you all about it.” Pidge nodded and noticed that Lance was already working on her coffee. She just gave him a quick hug before going back around the counter and searching for a table to sit at.

Once she sat down she took out her phone, ready to show pictures of her plants to Hunk. In a couple of minutes, both Hunk and Lance joined her. Lance set down her coffee and a blueberry scone in front of her. Pidge smiled at the boy as she took a bite out of it. Hunk was smiling, and Pidge could’ve swore that the whole room got a little bit brighter.

“So, how did it went?” Lance was leaning towards Hunk, his head resting on one of his hands.

“Oh, it was great! Shay and I had a great time. The beach was amazing, and we also went to different small towns and got cool souvenirs. And the food was amazing. Most of the time we spent it at the beach though, the weather was great. Oh and there was this one museum you would have loved Pidge!” Pidge smiled.

“That’s great Hunk!”

“Shay took a lot of pictures, so you guy can come over one day and we can show you!” Lance immediately nodded.

“Dude yes! We would love that. Plus Shay always gives us great food, no offense to your pastries Hunk.” Pidge rolled her eyes.

“That is if she’s not busy with her research for the degree she’s working for.” Hunk hummed in agreement.

“Yeah, this vacation was a nice break for her though. Anyway, what did you guys do while I was gone? You guys didn’t burn down any of your apartments, right?” Lance laughed while Pidge pretended to be offended.

“Well, Lance here got himself a boyfriend.”

“What!? I missed that!? How did-“

“He’s not my boyfriend Pidge!” Pidge just laughed.

“Wait, hold on, so what happened?” Lance began to tell Hunk about Keith, and his mullet and their motorcycle ride, and their non-date at the café. Hunk’s smirk only kept on growing as the story went on.

“Dude, that sounds like you guys are dating.” Lance huffed and crossed his arms.

“But we aren’t. But besides that, Pidge should tell you about her hot guy and how she thought he was dating our boss.” Pidge almost spit out her coffee and chocked.

“What the-“

“You too Pidge!?”

“No, Lance is just exaggerating.” Hunk only tilted his head and took a piece of her blueberry scone.

“Okay, so tell me what happened?” Pidge sighed.

“Is not a big deal Hunk. He came to my flower shop twice, and one of those time it was with Allura and I thought they were dating.”

“But you like him.”

“What? I don’t!”

“Yeah Hunk, Pidge here is completely infatuated with this guy.” Pidge threw a glare at Lance, who just snickered.

“Oh, I think Allura went to your shop because of the event we are having. I think it’s the anniversary of the café and she wants to do something to honor her dad’s business.”

“Oh, yeah Allura has been going on and on about how perfect it has to be.”

“That’s very sweet of her,” Pidge stated.

“Yeah, Allura always talks fondly of her dad. I think he passed away when she was young, so that’s why Coran is now like the father figure.” Pidge only nodded in understanding. (She wouldn’t say how it reminded her of when she almost lost her own father when she was younger… those were memories she didn’t want to look back on.)

“Makes sense. So that’s probably why she needs the flower arrangements.” Lance perked up when he heard that.

“Great! I can help you!”

“I’m not going to pay you Lance.” Lance groaned,

“Is he still going on with that?” Hunk asked, only to receive a nod from Pidge. She had finished her pastry and was now sipping what was left of her coffee.

“So, back to your love life Pidge, the guy you like is not dating Allura. Wouldn’t that mean-“

“That our lil’ Pidgeon has a chance? You bet!” Pidge only gave them a small smile.

“Yeah, that’s what I was afraid of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a review! (if you want, i'd appreciate it!)


	6. Here Comes Flowers and Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk has news to share, and Pidge gets involved in Lance's love life more than she would like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 2am and i should probably be sleeping but you guys deserve an update and i love you guys so here you go. Thanks for the comments! Also we'll be seeing more of Shiro and Allura soon!

That day Pidge spent all of her time with Hunk and Lance. They both finished their work early and Allura let them go, telling them that Coran had covered whatever wasn’t working earlier ago. (Pidge wanted to ask who Coran was, but since everyone knew who he was except her, she kept it to herself.)

Afterwards, they all went to a nearby mall and spent the day walking and window-shopping, catching up with everything that had happened while Hunk was away. Pidge told him about the plants she’d grew while Hunk tried to explain to them every single adventure him and Shay went to.

“So, when are you and Shay planning on tying the knot?” Lance asked, a moment later getting a little push and a menacing look from Pidge.

She looked back to Hunk, about to offer something along the lines of ‘ _take your time’_ and ‘there’s _no pressure’_ when Pidge realized he was blushing. Pidge widened her eyes and snapped her head back to Lance, both of them sharing a surprised look.

“Hold on, did you-“

“Um, so that’s what I’ve been wanting to tell you…”

 ** _“YOU PROPOSED TO HER AND DIDN’T TELL US!?!”_** Lance yelled, throwing his hands into the air. Pidge almost told Lance to bring it down, almost, because she was feeling betrayed too.

“We didn’t even see the ring!” Pidge whined.

“Okay, guys, so here’s the thing. I didn’t propose. Shay proposed to me.” Pidge stopped and her lips curved upwards. Lance was the first one to react and laugh.

“Ha! She beat you to it!”

“Shay is honestly a goddess!”

“Did you say yes?”

“Of course I did!”

Hunk laughed and both of his friends began hugging him and demanding details. The first step was to show them the ring that they surprisingly hadn’t noticed. Pidge mentioned how pretty it was, along with stopping Lance from trying to put it on his own finger. (It was a simple white golden ring, but it had a small zircon gem on the middle.)

“Does that mean there’s a wedding coming up?” Hunk shrugged, his cheeks crimson and his fingers twiddling with the strands of his headband.

“I think it’s going to be more like a small reunion? We both agree that the whole marriage ceremony isn’t what we really want. So-“

“Well, if you need anything, I’ll be your number one assistant!” Lance exclaimed, straightening up and sending him a salute.

“I can obviously supply the flowers for you,” Pidge offered, her excitement almost making her want to bounce on her feet.

Pidge didn’t remember what exactly they talked about next, but she did remembered how they all kept on grinning until the night bought an end to their day and they had to part ways. She also remembered that Hunk’s smile shone a bit brighter that day.

* * *

 

The next day Pidge woke up in a great mood, which she could only think it was correlated to the fact that Hunk was engaged. And to Shay nonetheless.

(Lance had texted her this morning that Hunk and Shay were prove that soulmates exist. Pidge had responded with the fact that they were a special case.) Pidge would later find out that there would be more special cases in her life.

Pidge had taken a shower, grabbed her shorts and a clean shirt before heading out to her shop. Allura had sent her an email with the color schemes and themes she was going for, along with the budget. It was Pidge’s mission to get working on different designs and have some of them ready to show Allura. She also had to plan out which flowers would match the theme.

Pidge entered her shop and immediately turned on the lights and looked around to make sure none of her plants needed anything. All of the flowers were in perfect condition, and she only had to add some more water to a couple of them. Pidge then went to get a sketchpad she kept on one of the shelves. Pidge was never an artist, but designing flower arrangements was something that she could understand…. It took skill, composition, precision and different other elements.

She was chewing on the end of the pen, mumbling a song when she heard the chime of the door echo on her shop. She looked up, smiling at the familiar face that was standing on the doorway.

“Hey Keith, what brings you here?” She asked, putting the pen down and leaning on the counter. Pidge noticed how the boy was tugging at the end of the leather jacket he was wearing and he kept on glancing at all of the flowers.

“I need a bouquet.” He mumbled, his hair covering his eyes but not the fact that his cheeks were now red. Pidge stopped herself from frowning, after all, he was still her customer. However that bouquet meant that he probably liked someone… and Lance would be heartbroken. Keith noticed the silence coming from the girl before widening his eyes and approaching her.

“Unless Lance doesn’t like bouquets? I thought he did?” Pidge narrowed her eyes before breaking into a chuckle… almost wanting to call her friend and record this conversation. It didn’t help that Keith’s voice cracked half way through his question.

“Wait- hold on. So the bouquet is for Lance?”

“Please don’t tell him.”

“Oh god, he’s going to-“

“What? Do you think he’ll turn me down?” Pidge wanted to shake the boy and tell him that no, Lance would probably _marry him_ if Keith asked.

“I think you got a pretty big shot, Mullet.” Keith sighed in relief.

“So help me pick out a bouquet?” Pidge nodded before starting to grab different flowers, explaining their meaning as Keith walked behind her. At the end she had a couple on her hands and she walked back to the counter before setting up some paper and wrapping them in it. She then took a blue ribbon and tied a nice knot.

“Here, this should probably do it.” Keith took it from her and handed her his credit card. Pidge wiped it and gave it back to him. He was beginning to head for the exit when Pidge called out to him.

“Keith, Lance is my friend. Treat him right, he’s very special.” Pidge didn’t know what to expect in response, but Keith’s smile was certainly not it.

“I know.”

And with that, the boy walked out and into his bike.

_(Keith and Lance were another special case.)_

Pidge hesitated texting Lance. She wanted to tell him that his soulmate was on his way with flowers… however she also didn’t want to spoil the surprise. She only wish she could see his face when Keith showed up with flowers. Lance always wanted to be wooed, and Keith had definitely aced it. (Pidge had to give some credit to herself too, that bouquet was beautiful, one of her best works if she said so herself.)

She spent the rest of her day finishing up Allura’s designs and sending a detailed email to the girl, including all sorts of information and details that Pidge knew Allura would love to know. She also added images of her sketches so Allura could tell her which designs she liked.

It wasn’t until Pidge was about to close the shop when she heard the phone ring. She headed to the desk and grabbed it.

“Hi, this is Green Lion’s flower shop, what-“

“Pidge! **_You traitor_**!”

“I assume you got the flowers Lance?”

“Yeah, now come open the door so I can come yell at you.” Pidge rolled her eyes before hanging up and seeing that Lance was outside the door of her shop, impatiently pacing from side to side. Pidge had already closed and was just cleaning up, so obviously the boy couldn’t get in.

The moment she opened the door, Lance came storming in, clutching his phone tightly on one of his hands.

“ ** _You_**! You should’ve gave me a heads up! I was a mess when he-“

“Did you like it?” Immediately Lance’s face softened and a smile appeared, along with a blush. He scratched the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I did. He also got me some chocolates.” Pidge smiled at the sight of his friend getting what he always dreamed of someone doing for him.

“That’s great.”

“Yeah. Hunk was freaking out. I think he took photos…” Pidge chuckled, trying to picture how exactly it all went. Keith probably gave it to him and asked him, avoiding eye contact. Lance probably stood dumbfounded and blushing. It would be Hunk the person who snapped him out of his thoughts, and Lance would try to be smooth before grabbing the bouquet…. Yeah that sounded about right.

“So I assume you guys are going on a date?”

“Yeah, tomorrow! But there’s a slight problem,” Pidge stopped on her step and turned to look at him, her eyebrows furrowing.

“What?”

“The time he told me it’s during my shift, and I didn’t want to say no... So you know, I was wondering if you could cover for me?”

“I have no clue how to make coffee Lance. Hence why I go buy it.”

“Allura told me she’d be alright with you covering! And Coran would teach you the most basic drinks. And Hunk said he could also help! Plus you’d get paid for it too! Please Pidge! It’s my soulmate, who **_BOUGHT ME FLOWERS!_** ” Pidge rolled her eyes.

“What time?”

“My shift starts at 9am and ends at 6pm.”

“That’s really long Lance.”

“I am very aware of that… but! You get more money for that bike you are saving up for!” The statement seemed to perk up Pidge, who thought about it for a fragment of a second before nodding. (After all, she did wanted to buy herself a bike... and she was very close to doing so too.)

“I’m going to have to wake up early, do you know what that means?”

“That you love me?” Pidge rolled her eyes, then she went behind the counter, taking a bouquet she had worked on during the day and handing it to Lance.

“Yes. Also here, I thought you would ask me for one. For your date.” Pidge looked away and tried not to smile as Lance gave her a hug.

“Thanks Pidge!” Pidge grabbed the keys and began to lead Lance out the door, locking up the store once they were both outside. Lance seemed on a trance with the bouquet, smiling at each flower and trying to see which was which. Pidge only smiled at the sight.

“Welcome. But this is the last time I wake up in the morning for you.”

“Yeah yeah, but hey, working at a café isn’t that bad!” Pidge groaned, waking up early to deal with customers who needed coffee to function didn’t sound nice. However in the future Pidge would agree with Lance… working at a café would certainly bring surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a review :) (if you want, but thank you!)


	7. Here Comes Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge has her shift, and well, things go a bit better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! Also Allura will start playing a bigger role on this, so jsut you wait!

The sound of an alarm blaring through her room was what made Pidge fall of her bed and immediately stand up with her fists ready to go. It only took another 5 seconds of that annoying sound to realize that it was her alarm and not something that was going to kill her. 

Pidge groaned and walked over to her phone to shut it off. She sighed and sat back down on her bed, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand.

“Lance better marry this guy or I’ll kill him for making me wake up early,” she mumbled as she walked over to the closet. She yawned and her eyes scanned her clothes… Pidge tried to remember what Lance usually wore for his shifts, but the only thing popping to her head was his white and blue shirt. Pidge gave up and grabbed a pair of shorts, and a green t-shirt… (Pidge wasn’t sure if it was the one with the alien logo on it or the one with the NASA logo….)

After taking a shower, she headed to the small kitchen and opened her fridge. It was more or less empty, (Not her fault that she mostly got the important nutrients from Hunk’s cooking… and that Lance always took her out to eat.) Pidge smiled once she found something that looked like a cookie and took it out, not bothering to ask herself why it was even in the fridge. She sat down and ate it, scrolling through her phone. Pidge ended her morning routine by brushing her teeth, trying and failing to tame her hair, and marching out of her apartment.

Pidge never realized how quiet mornings were. There weren’t a lot of people walking downtown so early in the day, at least not in this town. There were only a couple of college students walking by and once in a while, Pidge would spot someone walking with their dog.

Once Pidge approached the coffee shop, she let out a tired smile. Pidge opened the doors and looked around the shop, there were only like 3 people sitting around. She walked to the counter and smiled once she saw Hunk humming and walking out with freshly-baked pastries on his hands.

“Good morning Pidge! How are you? Ready to become a barista!” Pidge found herself being pulled around the counter by Hunk and then having an apron tied around her small waist.

“Too early for words.” Hunk only chuckled. He began to set the pastries on the display, watching Pidge at the corner of his eye.

“You want a cup of coffee?” Pidge nodded. Hunk stood up from his hunched position and started to work on her coffee.

“Lance adds sugary things on it, so like-“

“No worries, Lance has written directions for your coffee.” Pidge curled her lips upwards and leaned back against the wall as she watched Hunk make her coffee.

“Hunk! Nice to see your pastries back! Now if only-“, Pidge almost jumped at the loud voice that came out of the employee room. The man seemed to be staring at her, and Pidge couldn’t help but stare back… if anything, it was that bright ginger mustache that seemed to be screaming for attention. It didn’t help that this man seemed to be towering above her.

“Oh, you must be Pidge! Allura told me you were taking Lance’s shift!” Pidge was about to reply, when the man was already in front of her and shaking her hand. Pidge mentally wondered how a person could be this energetic in the morning.

“I’m Coran!” Pidge widened her eyes and exchanged a glance with Hunk, who was already looking at her with a thumbs up. So this was Allura’s sort of father. It sort of made sense, Pidge thought.

“Nice to meet you Coran,” Pidge responded. Coran smiled and then went back to Hunk in a flash, embracing him a hug.

“And how are you?”

“Doing well Coran.”

“Great to hear! Pidge!” Pidge snapped her attention back to him.

“I’ll be teaching you the drinks, I heard you were a fast learner, but just in case Allura left you a guidebook next to the register.” Pidge thanked the heavens above for creating someone as kind as Allura.

“Thank you.”

“Coran, where’s Allura?”  Hunk asked, the tray he was carrying now empty and the pastries now on display.

“Oh, she’s making a lot of calls right now for the event! You know how she is,” Hunk nodded in response. He then handed Pidge her coffee. Pidge took a sip and mentally noted how Lance made hers sweeter. Not that she’d say that to Hunk.

“Anyway, let’s get started Pidge!” Pidge nodded, leaving her coffee next to the register and following Coran. The man began by grabbing a cup and then explaining to her all of the different ingredients they had. Ice, milk, soy, syrups, even more types of milk and a variety of other tools that Pidge never knew had a place at a café.

Pidge did a pretty good job at memorizing the names and their uses. Coran then began explaining the different drinks they offered and the difference between lattes, Frappuccino, iced teas, plain coffee, mochas, and other terminology.

Coran proceeded by teaching her how to make the top 4 drinks people asked for. Pidge had to make each drink at least 3 times before Coran told her she was ready. It wasn’t until the first costumer arrived that Coran began to walk away.

“And well, I assume you know how to work a register. Good luck!” Pidge was about to yell in protest, but the customer was already in front of her and Pidge couldn’t do anything but to take their order.

The first 3 people that came were like guinea pigs for Pidge, she only prayed that Allura had some sort of insurance in case Pidge accidentally poisoned them. Like Coran had mentioned, most of the customers asked for one of the four drinks he had taught her. Once in a while a person would come and order a different drink, in those sort of cases either Hunk would come and help her out, or the customer would be patient enough to let Pidge figure it out. (Pidge was thankful that the people who made those orders were college students, since they understood what it was to be on the other side of the counter.)

After a couple of hours, Pidge was just about done with. It was 5pm and the customers seemed to stop coming… though Pidge would bet that the rush would return later… Pidge didn’t have the later shift though, so she didn’t need to worry about that.

“How you doing Pidge?’ Hunk yelled from the kitchen, Pidge only groaned. Her head was laying on her arms, which were across the register. She _could take_ a nap… but that seemed highly inappropriate at the moment.  Her glasses were squishing against her face, and Pidge hoped no one would come in.

“Oh you got a customer!” Pidge almost questioned how Hunk knew, except that the moment she snapped her head up to repeat the phrase she’s been saying constantly during her shift, her mind went blank.  

“Shiro?”

“Pidge!” Pidge let out a grin and quickly fixed her hair before clearing her throat. Leave it to Shiro to find her like this.

“Um, what can I get for you?”

“Oh, I’ll take… whatever you recommend?” Pidge only chuckled before typing in the price and letting Shiro swipe his card. Pidge stole one last glance before turning around and beginning to work on his coffee. Her hands quickly grabbed everything she needed and she made her goal to get his coffee as fast as possible.

“I didn’t know you worked here,” Shiro asked, this time moving over so he could watch Pidge work.

“I don’t. I’m covering for a friend.” Pidge noted that today he was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that revealed his well-toned arms. She bit her bottom lip before focusing on the drink she was holding.

“That’s nice of you.” Pidge only nodded in response and finished up preparing his coffee.

“Yeah, plus I’m still getting paid.”

“You saving up for something?”

“A motorcycle.”

She carefully added the whipped cream and smiled as she pushed the cup towards him. Shiro was smirking at her.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks Pidge.” Her gaze lingered a second too long and she only pulled some of her hair behind her ear to distract her from the guy in front of her. (Wasn’t Shiro supposed to be going now? At least to grab a table?) She really wasn’t this emotionally prepared for this.

“So, when is your shift over?” Shiro asked, grabbing the cup with one of his hands. Pidge was about to mention that it was hot and he shouldn’t grab it like that, but one glance at his hand made her brain stop forming words.

Huh, that was prosthetic… sort of like the one her brother and her were working when they were back in college. She heard Shiro clear his throat, making her look up and blush. She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

“In about 30 minutes, though-“ And just like always, Allura appeared to save her.

“Pidge! You are free to go if you want, just come back for your paycheck, m’okay?”  Pidge was about to argue but she held back her tongue once she realized Allura was not so subtly winking at her and then looking at Shiro.

Or was Allura winking at Shiro? Either way, her intentions were very clear to the pair.

Did Lance mentioned any of their conversations to Allura!? Pidge hoped not, because not only would that be embarrassing, but also Allura would know just how much of a fool she could make out of herself when feelings were involved.

She turned back to Shiro, taking off her apron and trying to recruit all the courage she had. Please let her say one good sentence.

“Well, apparently my shift is over now.” She noticed how Shiro’s cheeks were a slight shade of pink and how it also made the scar across his nose stand out. Pidge found it cute, she then shook the thought away.

“Nice. I mean, I was going to ask, if you’d like to go somewhere? Or you know, grab some coffee?” Shiro widened his eyes and looked down to the cup he was holding before smiling and sending a tired smile to Pidge.

“Sorry, I just….” Pidge chuckled.

“That’s alright. We can-“-her phone began ringing and Pidge groaned before muttering a sorry towards Shiro and answering her phone. This was just horrible timing.

“Lance, you better have a good reason to- **ARE YOU FU- LANCE!** Just take off your jacket!  Honestly I can’t believe- Lance, take a deep breath. It’s only jacket, a _stained jacket that you can **take off**_ **.** Fine. Okay. Yes Lance. I love you too. Bye.”

Pidge took a deep breath before stuffing the phone back in the pocket and facing Shiro.

“Sorry about that, Lance was panicking.” Pidge bit her lip when she noticed that Shiro was avoiding looking at her. Oh god, was he hesitating on that invitation? Pidge would cry….Well, she wouldn’t but it would hurt if he suddenly decided he was busy.

“Is her your boyfriend?”

Pidge only stared at him. Was he kidding? She widened her eyes, remembering the phone call and that Shiro had seen Lance the first time they met… If Pidge remembered correctly, they were both wearing flower crowns.

“Oh, sorry. That was none of my business, I shouldn’t have-“

It was then that Pidge began to laugh, and it didn’t help that Shiro was now blushing and trying to find what exactly he had said to evoke that reaction.

“Shiro, Lance is one of my closest friends, who is on a date right now with what he believes is his soulmate so no, we aren’t dating.”

If Pidge saw Shiro sigh in relief, she didn’t mention it.

“Let me get a cup of coffee and we can talk, sound good?” Shiro only nodded and went over to an empty table that was next to window. Pidge served herself a cup of coffee before pouring over some milk, and about 4 spoons of sugar. She walked over to where he was.

Lance wasn’t going to believe her when she told him about how she actually talked with Shiro. And maybe if it went alright, Pidge could ask for his phone number…. You know, if it went alright.

(The likelihood of that happening was low, Pidge told herself, for example Shiro would notice that she was sweating too much and Pidge wouldn’t be able to hold a proper conversation.)

Pidge didn’t expect to click immediately. She expected maybe 15 minutes of awkwardness before they could start to talk normally and hold a conversation.

(At one point she mentioned how she loved peanut butter and peanut cookies, but how she hated peanuts because they were so dry…. Shiro only laughed and nodded.)

 But they did click. In less than 5 minutes even. She certainly didn’t expect Shiro to tell her he went to the same college as her, and the fact that he apparently knew her brother. And she didn’t expect for their conversation to go smoothly within the first five minutes.

Time seemed to fly by, and it wasn’t until Pidge took a sip out of her coffee (if you could even call it that), that she realized that it was now very cold. She flashed a look to the watch on her hand and realized that over an hour had gone by. During that hour Pidge came to realize that Shiro’s laughter was probably one of the best sounds in the world. And no, she wasn’t being dramatic.

By the time Shiro announced that he had to go, the sky was now a dark blue and the streetlights were the only thing illuminating the sidewalk. It took about 5 minutes too long for them to properly say goodbye, both of them a bit reluctant to let each other go.

Once Shiro walked out of the shop, Pidge let out a sigh.

“You forgot to ask for his number.” Pidge jumped, startled.

“Hunk!”

“Is that the guy Lance was talking about?” And before Pidge could help it, Allura was now beside Hunk, a mischievous grin on her face.

“You know, I’m sure Shiro would have happily given you his number!”

“Allura,” Pidge growled, making both of her friends snicker. 

“Shiro is very single you know.” And with that statement Pidge threw her hands up in the air and turned away.

“I’m out. Have a nice night!”

As Pidge walked out of the café, she missed how Hunk and Allura only smirked at each other before sharing a knowing look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> review? pls and thank you ^^


	8. Here comes the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone gets involved in Pidge's love life, and to her misfortune, it also happens that she isn't wearing a jacket and it rains. hey day couldn't get any worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter! i had a bit of a writer's block, but hey, I got the next 4 chapters ready to go!

Honestly Pidge felt extremely betrayed. Pidge could have seen it coming from Lance, not Hunk. Not sweet, innocent Hunk. Hunk who would never gossip about anyone… Or actually, if he did then he would do it in private with Shay.

So when Pidge groaned because her phone kept on vibrating, she was surprised that it was a group chat. Lance was added, Hunk made it… and apparently someone else was there too. Judging by the name ‘ _PrincessofAltea_ ’ she could only assume that it was Allura. Hunk got Allura involved, great.

Pidge began to scroll through the chat, her cheeks growing redder as she went down.

Pidge was going to kill Hunk.

**_BlueLion 8:50_ **

Um hunk? Who is the other person?

**_YellowLion 8:54_ **

Allura!

**_BlueLion 8:56_ **

You gave Hunk ur # but not me. #rude

**_PrincessofAltea 8:57_ **

Im regretting my decision now

**_Bluelion 9_ **

Okay okay but why r u even here

**_PrincessofAltea 9:01_ **

U r being rude

**_YellowLion 9:02_ **

Okay okay guys

We r talking about pidge

**_Bluelion 9:02_ **

Ooohhhh what happened

**_PrincessofAltea 9:03_ **

Romeo came to her shift

**_Bluelion 9:05_ **

!!!!

!!!!!!

I missed this!!?!?!?

Did she blush?

Did she told him romeo romeo pls make out w/ me

**_Yellowlion 9:08_ **

U bet

**_PrincessofAltea 9:10_ **

K but shiro did too

Let me tell u that shiro is prop-

**_Pidgeon 9:15_ **

WHY R U GUYS TALKING ABOUT THIS

I HATE U ALL

ALLURA??

U TOO

WHY R U

I CANT EVEN

**_Bluelion 9:20_ **

U knew this was gonna happen

**_Pidgeon 9:22_ **

#blocked

**_Yellowlion 9:23_ **

Aww but u love us

**_PrincessofAltea 9:24_ **

Pidge! Hi! Shiro says hi!

**_Pidgeon 9:24_ **

Asfghjgkhlj; ??!?!!

**_PrincessofAltea 9:25_ **

I got another chat w/ him open ;) ;)

**_Pidgeon 9:26_ **

Allura

You are nightmare dressed like a daydream

**_PrincessofAltea 9:27_ **

So I’ve heard

**_Pidgeon 9:30_ **

Im out.

U r all dead to me

(except for lance’s and mullet wedding.. and hunk’s…)

**_Bluelion 9:31_ **

We arnelt dating!!!

*aren’t

**_Yellowlion 9:32_ **

Pidge don’t leave!

**_PrincessofAltea 9:33_ **

Yeah! Also can I give ur # to shiro?

**_Pidgeon 9:34_ **

Bye

See u all in hell

I actually gtg work

Smth that u guys apparently aren’t doing

???

 

Pidge set her phone down on her bed and took a quick shower. When she glanced back at the phone to check for the time, she rolled her eyes at the notifications.  Apparently they’ve continued the chat without her, which was fine. (If you know, they could stop talking about her love life.) Lance and Hunk mentioned how they were going to get off work early and watch a movie, and Pidge knew this was just bait to question her further.

Is not that Pidge was… uncomfortable. But if this didn’t work out, then she had an audience to see her fail. That scared her.

Her apartment was not that far away from her shop. It was within walking distance and near downtown. The rent was a bit expensive, but then again, her flower shop was enough to pay for her lifestyle. Pidge usually took her time on walking to her shop. She would always put the same playlist as she walked along and thought of new ideas for bouquets, or arrangements. That was her routine.

Today’s routine was a bit disrupted by her tripping on the first 5 steps she took.

Pidge got up with a groan and thanked the fact that no one was walking by to see her. Her routine got ruined 5 minutes later by rain… again. Pidge didn’t have a coat with her, much less an umbrella. And she wasn’t about to turn back to her apartment when she was probably halfway to the shop already, (she really wasn’t). Pidge was stubborn like that. 

Pidge marched angrily all the way to her shop, her hair that was up on a tiny bun was now all wet and messy. Her arms were crossed and her fingers were digging into her skin, out of anger or cold Pidge wasn’t quite sure.  All that she could see now were the droplets of water that were splattering on her glasses. Pidge had to constantly wipe them off, and it wasn’t until she was on the door of her shop and she could see her reflection that she realized that she’d been scowling the whole time.

She dug for her keys but found her pocket to be empty.

Pidge widened her eyes.

Oh no, she didn’t just forget them at her apartment. Pidge sighed before pulling out her wet phone, (!! Waterproof phone!), and calling Lance.

“Pidgeon! Thought you would have disowned me by now!”

“Ugh,”

“Wow, are you okay?”

“I walked in the rain and I forgot my keys at home.”  Pidge heard some shuffling on the background.

“Hunk says that if you checked your pockets.”

“Of course I checked my pockets.”

“Allura is glaring.”

“Tell Allura that the keys-“, Pidge gasped when she felt the keys on one of her back pockets.

“They are there?”

“Yup.” She could hear Lance laugh and Pidge wanted to say that it _literally **wasn’t** there_ when she checked and it must have been Hunk’s magic or something. That or Allura was some sort of witch.

“Okay see ya pidge!” Lance hung up before she could say goodbye (or any of the other comments she had about their friends).

She sighed and opened the door, taking a deep breath and enjoying the smells of her plants. If there was anything to cheer her up, it was her plants. But even so, it only took the grimace on her face away before placing a small smile instead for only a brief moment.

Pidge turned the sign to ‘ _open_ ’ and then turned all the lights on, her heart fluttering when she saw all her flowers. She only sighed as she walked back to her workplace, her shoes squeaking with every step she took. As she began to search for a spare t-shirt, because she knew she had one somewhere, she realized that today was probably a good day to paint.

If anything, it would help get her frustrations out.

She let out a small cheer once she found not only a spare t-shirt, but also some shorts. She quickly closed the doors before changing.

The shirt was a bit too big on her, covering the fact that she was wearing shorts. Pidge shrugged before opening the door back again and searching for the paint bucket she’s been putting aside. There was also a paint brush laying on it, all ready to go.

In a couple of minutes Pidge had one side of her shop’s floor covered in newspaper in case some paint spilled. She got a stool and placed it in front of the wall she was intending to paint. Pidge placed her phone near the register and clicked one of her playlists.

She climbed up her stool with the paint bucket on one hand and the brush on another. The brush began to make smooth strokes, making Pidge hum in content. While at first she was going quite quickly, after a couple of minutes, each stroke began to slow down until Pidge was devoting all of her attention to making everything seem perfect.

Pidge smiled when she realized she was done with the wall. Sure, she would need to paint a second layer, but she could tackle on that tomorrow. She was about to take a step back to admire her work when she widened her eyes and remembered that she was on a stool.

Too late, her foot had already slipped and she was now falling backwards.

Oh god, she was going to break something and immediately call Lance and tell him she died… actually she should probably call 911 first or something and-

It didn’t hurt.

She opened her eyes, not even noticing that she had closed them to begin with, and a blush spread throughout her face.

Shiro had caught her and she was in his arms. His timing was just perfect, wasn’t it?

Pidge was sure that Allura was now hiding somewhere and recording this. She **_had_** to be.

“Hi,” she choked out. Shiro was still holding her, and while Pidge didn’t complain, it didn’t help her blush. Shiro was staring at her with that smile on his face and some of the white strands of hair were now touching his eyelashes. Pidge realized that the paint brush was now lying on the floor by newspaper.

“Hi.” 

“I guess I fell for you, huh?” Pidge regretted the phrase the moment it came out, and she blamed Lance for this. Shiro laughed and slowly placed her back on the ground. Pidge was sure her legs were now going to give out and Shiro would have to carry her again.

His laughter made her heart flutter. This wasn’t fair.

“So, what brings you here?” Pidge asked, clearing her throat. 

Shiro was now looking embarrassed, as if he had been caught doing something wrong. (Shiro wasn’t going to say that he didn’t really have any other reason besides wanting to see her.)

“Oh, I wanted to… buy some more succulents.” Pidge grinned and Shiro felt like patting himself on the back for saying something that made her shoot him that grin.

“That’s great! Here, I can show them to you!” Pidge grabbed his hands and dragged him to another aisle. Pidge didn’t notice how Shiro shot a look at their intertwined hands and then blushed.

Pidge let go of his hand and began to ramble about the different qualities of each one. Once in a while, she would glance at him, searching for a trace of boredom. Instead she always found him looking at her intently and with a smile plastered on his face.

“You know, for a person who didn’t major on anything related to flowers, you do know a lot about this.”  Pidge shrugged, and Shiro noticed that her nose would scrunch up slightly when she was about to smile. He found it absolutely adorable.

“I had different degrees on different things… I still program, in fact I’ve worked for different companies.”

“I bet if you went to Garrison then-“

“Which plant do you wanna take?” Pidge spat out before Shiro could say another word about the institution. Shiro got the hint and switched the topic.

Shiro knew for a fact that you don’t spend more than 15 minutes on a flower shop. You don’t spend nearly an hour talking to a girl when she’s working. Or actually, you don’t spend another 30 minutes at the register talking to a girl because she actually needs to work and not be distracted. Shiro knew this. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t help but do it anyway.

“Also do you think I could take some of the flowers you recommended to Allura? She told me to bring her some to make sure it matches the aesthetic or something.”

Okay, so maybe Allura hadn’t asked him that. _At all_. But Pidge didn’t know that and it would probably buy him like another 3 minutes of conversation. Pidge had walked to a storage room, and was probably picking out the flowers.

“Allura is really determined to make this event really perfect, huh?” Pidge yelled from the storage room, making Shiro chuckle.

“You bet, are you going?”  Pidge came out with a bouquet on her arms. Shiro’s mouth went dry, and god dammit, she looked very pretty but also was she shivering?

“Oh, I wasn’t invited, at least not yet.” Pidge answered, ringing up the bouquet.

“Well you can be-“, Shiro was cut off my Pidge sniffling.

“Achoo!”

Okay, yes she was cold. Did she walk on only a shirt on the rain? Shiro had assumed otherwise, but maybe-

“Bless you. Are you gonna close up any time soon?” Pidge swiped his credit card and nodded.

“Probably. I had to walk on the rain and I just want to get a cup of coffee right now.”

So she did walk in the rain…

“Want to go to Altea’s?” Pidge looked up and smiled, nodding.

“Yeah, I’d love to.” Shiro held on to the things he bought as he watched Pidge beginning to clean up her workplace. Shiro watched her close the bucket of paint and then wash the brush.

“Okay, ready to go!” She grabbed her keys and phone and began to walk to the exit.

“Hold on, don’t you have a jacket?” Shiro asked, setting his things down and beginning to take off his jacket.

“Oh, you shouldn’t- oh you are already doing it.” Pidge put her hands through the sleeves and immediately felt the warmth of his jacket, along with that smell. (It was a mix between a cologne and coffee and something else Pidge couldn’t quite place her finger on. It was comfortable and nice though.) He smiled and picked up his stuff before holding the door open for her.

“Thanks.” She locked up after Shiro and they made their way to the café.

* * *

 

To say that Shiro was happy was an understatement. Having a girl you might be crushing on wearing your jacket, looking adorable and walking with you to a café was just… bliss.

Of course, maybe taking her to the café where his friend was the boss was probably not a good idea… too much blackmail material given too easily. Shiro regretted it when they both stepped inside the café and he saw Allura cleaning some of the tables.

Allura turned when she heard the chime and smiled at the new customers. Her smile widened when she realized it was Pidge and Shiro. And her smile turned to a smirk when her eyes landed on Shiro.

That was a _cat who got the cream_ smile.

Shiro was scared and he wanted nothing but to walk out of the shop right there.

“Allura! Look, we got the flowers you asked!” Shiro widened his eyes and snapped a pleading look at Allura as Pidge approached the girl with the bouquet.

“I didn’t-“, Allura met Shiro’s eyes and then broke into a grin, “oh! Never mind, I remember them!” She took the flowers and thanked Pidge.

“So, what can I get you?”

After taking their orders, Allura went around the station, followed by Shiro. Pidge was now seating on one of the empty couches, glancing once in a while towards where Shiro was paying for their orders.

Shiro could feel Allura’s eyes on him. Allura had placed the flowers on a vase next to the display case, decorating it.

“So… she’s wearing your jacket.”

“She was cold.”

“She’s here with you, and only you.”

“She was cold, so I offered coffee.”

“She has flowers.”

“I bought them.”

“Because I asked, apparently. What was that about?”

“I um-“

“Allura! Can you add more whipped cream on mine?” Allura nodded towards the other girl and Shiro took that as his hint to grab the now-ready drinks and sneak away from his friend. Allura could question him later…

It wasn’t until an hour later that Pidge had to leave, and Shiro insisted that she’d take his jacket with her, and Pidge didn’t need to be told twice to do it.

The moment after she left, Shiro did too.

It didn’t take long for Allura to find a message from Shiro on her phone; she actually was surprised he hadn’t stayed to rant to her. (Not that she blamed him, she did give him the stink-eye for not letting her question him.)

**_BlackPaladin_ **

We got a problem

**_PrincessofAltea_ **

???

**_BlackPaladin_ **

I think I like her

*love her

**_PrincessofAltea_ **

Doesn’t look like a problem to me

**_BlackPaladin_ **

????

I like someone

Smth is bound to go wrong

???

Right??

**_PrincessofAltea_ **

;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls review ^^


	9. Here comes a Bike, Rain, and more Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Pidge gets a bike, Lance and Allura are tired of watching her and Shiro, and Shiro is a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so who is ready for the new season!? I'm gonna watch it with my friends, so im excited. Also, so far I think the story will have either 14 or 15 chapters. Anyway, thanks for your reviews and I hope this chapter is to your liking!

Shiro wouldn’t have thought that what started out as a one-time thing would turn into a routine. It wasn’t a date, not really. None of them have been, and the first few times they hadn’t even been planned.

The first time it was a coincidence. Shiro was just going to get some coffee and a croissant and then head out. (Not to Green Lion’s flower shop. Nope.) However Pidge was already there, curled up in one of the couches, sipping a warmth cup of whatever she was having.

Her friend Lance was nowhere to be seen, nor Allura.

Shiro ended up joining her and Pidge seemed happy to see him. They continued to talk and then they went to watch a movie, a random one that both of them had wanted to see. It wasn’t a date though. Just two friends enjoying their company. At least that’s what Shiro told himself. (He tried to avoid any thoughts that concerned how date-like this seemed and how great this conversation was and how her eyes seemed to be sparkling.)

The second time he was just walking through downtown when he heard her voice call out to him. Shiro thought for a moment that maybe this whole emotion thing was getting to him. However when he felt his prosthetic being grabbed, he knew for a fact it was Pidge. She didn’t let go once he turned around. Shiro didn’t make an attempt to do it either.

Pidge mentioned that she was going to get some pizza and well, Shiro was _kind of_ hungry. That day they both ended up going to a pizza place and then walking to the coffee shop. It was nice. They walked close to each other, their shoulders brushing against each other every two steps. They both kept sneaking glances at each other, their faces bright red by the time they arrived to their destination.

The third time they both had a silent agreement to meet there. It wasn’t like they agreed to… They just were hoping the other would show up. At least Shiro was. Pidge did sort of mentioned how she might be getting a cup of coffee. Shiro might have mentioned he was too… The rest was up to them.

Pidge did show up the next day.

A smile came with her appearance and she quickly made her way over to him. And for the first time Shiro thought that maybe… maybe whatever he was feeling wasn’t one-sided. Maybe.

 

* * *

 

Lance and Allura both saw it. Allura noticed everything, she blamed that skill on Coran and her father. Owning a business meant having observational skills. It was a curse sometimes.

If it weren’t for the fact that they were both paying and having coffee at her store then she would have kicked them out. Pidge and Shiro were taking space in her shop and they stayed there until one of them had to go… which wasn’t until about 4 hours had passed by.

Lance hid the first they both came. He didn’t want to intrude or embarrass Pidge. (And he wanted to gather Intel information for later.)

The first time they came it was sweet. Sweet to watch how Pidge got nervous and easily flustered. How Pidge seemed to watch her every move in hopes of not screwing up. She was dancing around Shiro, keeping her guard up and trying to impress him in little ways. Allura saw this as clear as the windows when Coran cleaned them.

Lance saw it too, but it wouldn’t be until after his shift that he would tease Pidge about it. After all, Pidge was a great wingman when it came to Keith so Lance would do the same to Pidge. He was pretty good at it too, always mentioning little facts about how great Pidge was when he prepared Shiro’s coffee; however, Shiro always gave him this look as if Lance knew something that he didn’t. (Lance liked it. Matt wasn’t here to scare away boys. Lance, however, he was. Not that he was going to scare Shiro away, Pidge did deserve the best after all and Shiro was probably the closest to it.)

At one point Lance asked her if they had actually begun dating. Pidge always denied anything Lance said… saying how it was a coincidence. Lance only wondered how two strangers could be so in sync then.

The second time Allura noticed that Shiro was now the one getting all flustered. Pidge was now teasing him and she seemed more… comfortable. Lance noticed that too, Shiro seemed to be reciprocating whatever Pidge dished out. Lance smiled. This was good. Progress was being made, and Shiro seemed to loosen up. Both of them were putting down their walls.

The third, fourth, fifth and sixth time, Allura and Lance were tired. One could only watch a show a number of times before it got too…. Boring. Nothing was happening. The two were dancing around each other. Allura had never taken Pidge for an oblivious girl. Neither did Lance. But apparently she was. Surely Pidge couldn’t miss how Shiro would blush when they accidentally brushed hands. Or when his gaze lingered a little too long on her. Pidge was blind… and Lance couldn’t do anything but wish her glasses were more useful.

But.

Shiro.

Shiro was…. Out of it. He was even worse than Pidge.

It was almost adorable. Almost. You could laugh at it.

Except that it got to the point where it was frustrating. Allura couldn’t count the times people glanced at them and thought they were a couple. Heck, one old couple had commented to her how sweet they were and what a nice couple they were. Allura agreed with her and she didn’t have the patience to tell this old woman how they weren’t dating.

Talk about frustrating.

Today especially.

Allura only stared at Shiro and the million flowers that were scattered across his apartment. She had gone to visit him. He had a small apartment; he kept it nice and tidy.

Or he did. Before it became his own botanical garden.

“Shiro…. What the-“

“I can explain.” Allura noticed each plant, all of them well-taken care of. He had different bouquets and pots everywhere. Some near windows, some around his kitchen, and several on his kitchen table.

“Is there even an explanation for why you have a thousand bouquets on your apartment? Wait, are those succulents?” Allura turned around and walked further into his apartment.

“Holy quiznack… you even have some in your room!? And- how many succulents did you bought!?”

Shiro was following behind her, shrugging. His window sill was filled with those little flowers.

“I might have… they were for you?” Allura turned around and crossed her arms, firmly planting one of her feet on the ground, her heels making that clicking sound echo.

“You keep using my name for them!?”

“Yes?” Allura let out a groan and Shiro only buried his head on his hands, mumbling something about how hard it was and how he always panicked and how he always ended up just buying more things.

“Shiro, just ask her out.” Shiro snapped his eyes at her.

“Allura, I can’t-“

“I’m just saying that you are going to run out of space to keep all of these bouquets in… either that or at this rate you might just need to buy her flower shop.”

 

* * *

 

Allura was having a quiet afternoon. The pitter patter of the rain against the glass relaxed her and the smell of the fresh coffee she was making was enough to make her want to close the shop and just rest. She didn’t though, today she was working alone. Well, with the exception of Coran popping by once in a while to help her.

Hunk didn’t have a shift today, along with some others. And Lance had begged to her to let him go on his date. When she said no, he just shrugged and kept on ranting about how perfect Keith was.

_‘And after our first date, he asked me on a second one. Of course I couldn’t let him just do that, so I told him I already had something on mind. I didn’t though, that’s why I ended up calling one of my sisters and asking for her help….._

_So I said, ‘you can’t distract me with your pretty face!’ and you know, I thought I was gonna win but then he kissed me and-_

_Anyway, Keith planned on taking me to an aquarium. This time I wanted to be the one to hold his hand first... see, whenever I do that he gets all red and he stutters and it’s very cute. He does this little pout before breaking into a smile and looking away. Plus-‘_

Allura basically pushed him out the door after hearing all about his love life. She was sure that it was Lance’s plan, but she wouldn’t be able to have the patience to hear a whole day of this. As much as Allura was fond of Lance, she didn’t love him as much as Pidge did to hear his rants. She had to hand it to Pidge… she had no idea how someone as… unique as her could have such a strong friendship with someone as loud as Lance. She found it… beautiful and oddly confusing.

Anyway… she was enjoying her own company and the rain sounds around her. The silence of the café wrapped around her like a comfortable blanket.

That was until a door opened and she was met by an angry Pidge. Angry and soaking wet Pidge. Something told her that this wasn’t the first time Pidge had walked in the rain.

“Pidge-“

“One hot cup of coffee.” Allura covered her mouth, trying not to giggle as the girl searched for her wallet and then threw her head back with a groan. The droplets of water ran down her hair and spilled into the floor.

“It’s on the house.”

“I’ll pay you back, I swear.” Allura only waved it off before grabbing Lance’s handwritten notes and following them to make the drink. Pidge only sighed and put her hands on her pocket. Pidge kept pacing back and forth, angrily gritting her teeth.

“So… what’s the story?” Pidge let out a bitter laugh.

“I finally bought the bike. It was great and all, until it began to rain and then it decided to break down and leave me to soak. So I tried calling Lance cause Keith has a bike you know... so he should know how to fix it. Keith told me enough to get it working again but he said that it might stop working again so I need to take it to a mechanic or something… And to make it worse, I think I called in the middle of something.” Allura turned to look at the girl, who only shivered and then let out a sound of disgust.

“Lance freaking moaned! Ugh, that’s a sound I wish I could erase.” Allura burst out laughing, giving Pidge her drink. She grabbed some napkins and took Pidge’s glasses off her face before wiping them clean.

“I mean, he’s my friend and yeah I’ve seen him in his underwear, but god, that was something I didn’t need to hear,” Pidge ranted as Allura finished cleaning her glasses and placing them back on her face.

“Anyway, did you like the flowers?”  

Allura stopped and tilted her head. Flowers? Which- She widened her eyes in realization. Pidge was looking at her expectantly.

“I did! They are absolutely beautiful!” Pidge nodded and took another sip of her drink. She was afraid to go sit down in fear of soaking all of the chairs and making a mess. The warmth of the drink immediately took the cold away. Allura held back the urge to tell her how Shiro was the one keeping all the flowers. She didn’t, Allura would never betray Shiro like that.

“I’ve also realized I haven’t formally invited you to the event, so I apologize for that.”

“Oh, you don’t have to Allura. I understand that-“

“Non-sense! I’ve sent you an email a couple of hours ago with all of the information!” Pidge smiled.

“Thank you.”

“Oh, that reminds me,”- Pidge looked up from her drink, her cup almost empty,-“I know a mechanic. Go to Voltron’s Mechanic. It should be 15 minutes away.”

“You are a saint Allura.” The girl laughed before grabbing the empty cup of coffee and getting back to work. Pidge only waved her goodbye before walking away to what Allura assumed was her broken bike.

Now, to be honest, Allura was sure Hunk could have fixed it. Or Pidge herself could have done it…. Sure there could probably be explosions and new modifications but…

Allura grinned to herself. _Voltron Mechanics_ …. Pidge would be very pleased at her recommendation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls review, ty!


	10. Here come the Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge goes to Voltron's Mechanic, finds someone, and Pidge swears she is going to kill Allura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh i lvoed your guys's reviews, you guys are so nice!!! Also i watched season 3 and klannceeeeee holy shit my heart has not yet healed. (also Allura was badass!) Anyway, I'm gonna add a bit of Pidge's backstory with Matt later on, but its vague so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> enough about this, hope you guys enjoy and guess who's coming later? the one and only, Shay ;)

Pidge spent about 15 minutes trying to make her bike work. She made it work enough for it to lead her back to her apartment without breaking down in the middle of the road, which was a miracle. Once she got to her apartment she took out a tool box and headed back to the garage to work. The rain had stopped, and it only left a certain smell she liked, along with puddles.

Now, she wasn’t a mechanic but she wanted make sure that when she took it to the mechanic tomorrow it wouldn’t break down on the way there. If Pidge thought about it, this was another machine. Machines were her thing, so she could probably be successful. And her dad and Hunk taught her a thing or two about it. Lance was also pretty good with cars, something about it being necessary information in his family. So Pidge could figure it out. She should be able to.

It took her a total of 2 hours to find out how to fix what little she could find was wrong, (it ended up being harder and a bit more complicated that she was expecting and holy quiznack since when tdid bikes have so many pieces!?) Pidge then went back to her apartment and searched for some food. At the end she ended up making herself a peanut butter sandwich before settling in her couch and taking out her phone.

The group chat that Hunk created was still active, but now they were all discussing Lance’s love life.

**_*Red Lion was added*_ **

**_Blue Lion 7:40_ **

!!!!

_(sent a picture)_

Look that’s keef

**_Red lion 7:42_ **

Lance what the

Who are these people

**_Yellow Lion 7:45_ **

Hi! You must be Lance’s bf! I’m Hunk!

**_Blue Lion 7:47_ **

Asjfhkjfdsf Hunk!

**_Pidgeon 7:48_ **

Hi keith! This is Pidge ^^

Also

I didn’t hear a no

**_Red lion 7:50_ **

Hi pidge and also

Lance, wanna be officially my bf?

**_Blue Lion 7:51_ **

YOU CANT JUST DO THAT BABE

LIKE

!?!?!?

(but yes, I’ll be your bf ;* )

**_PrincessofAltea 7:52_ **

!!!!!

so you are the guy who bought him flowers!

I’m Allura, owner of that coffee shop you asked him out on :)

**_Red Lion 7:54_ **

Oh nice

It’s a great place

**_Blue Lion 7:53_ **

_(sent a pic)_

_(sent a pic)_

_(sent a pic)_

**_Red Lion 7:54_ **

Lance

Stop

Im sure they don’t want pics of me looking at fish

**_Pidgeon 7:56_ **

Aww

But what will I show then @ ur wedding?

Gotta tell about the aquarium date

;)

**_Blue Lion 7:58_ **

_(sent a pic)_

_(sent a pic)_

 

Pidge chuckled as Lance began to send them pictures of what she assumed was one of their dates. There were several selfies with both of them in front of tanks; Lance did mentioned once that they went to an aquarium. There were some pictures of just Keith looking at different fish. There were some others of Keith laughing, probably at something Lance told him.

Lance also sent them a short video of him trying to make a face similar to one fish and Keith’s chuckle on their background.

Pidge’s heart felt warm at the idea of finding someone who loved Lance as much as she did. Lance deserved a great guy.

Pidge finished her sandwich and abandoned the conversation after a while. (To everyone’s amusement, Keith seemed very flustered when Lance shared the pictures, which only encouraged the other boy further.)

Pidge watched Netflix for a while before she fell sleep in the middle of one of the episodes she was watching.

* * *

 

The next day Pidge prepared herself to drive to the mechanics. She looked it up on her phone, and true to what Allura had told her the day before, it wasn’t more than 15 minutes away.

Pidge prepared herself for her bike crashing on her, so she wore a loose and old t-shirt and some ripped jeans, ready to be stained. Just in case she also packed a wrench and two other small tools. She carried her phone with her and went to her bike.

Her motorcycle was quite the beauty. It was a beautiful shade of green, and it matched her perfectly. She had sent a picture to Lance earlier when she bought it, only for Lance to name her bike Green Lion. Pidge didn’t protest.

She placed her helmet on and then got on her bike. Keith had given her some tips, and well, Pidge could only hope she could reach the mechanic place without having any more difficulties.

She started her bike, only for a splutter to come out. She groaned.

“Come on girl, I need you.” She pressed her foot again and this time a loud vibrant noise came. It felt alive. Pidge smiled and leaned forwards.

To say that riding in a motorcycle isn’t scary is a complete lie. Pidge always had that part inside of her that was scared. However, after Matt took her on motorcycle rides when she was in high school she grew used to them. Driving a motorcycle was a bit of a different feel, Pidge would say that it felt… better. More exhilarating and thrilling. She was in control.

Her bike gave her no problems, much to her like. Once she reached the street that her phone indicated, she was able to read a sign that said ‘Voltron Mechanics’. The logo was one of a weird futuristic robot… Pidge appreciated the complexity of the design.  

She stopped her bike and turned it off before pulling it along with her as she entered the shop. There was a car right in the middle of the courtyard, with someone working underneath it. Pidge could only make out the oil-stained jeans.

“Can I help you?” the person under the car mumbled once they heard their footsteps. They rolled out from underneath before standing up and wiping their forehead. Pidge widened her eyes and felt herself grow warmer. She was going to kill Allura.

So apparently Voltron mechanic’s was Shiro’s business.

_(Of course it had to be.)_

And Shiro worked shirtless… which made sense, it got warm when working with cars and really dirty too. Which would probably also explain why he was cleaning his face with a small towel and why he had oil stains in his abdomen and in his face. Where those abs? Holy quiznack, the guy was really toned...Pidge’s heart was thumping and banging like a drum. She gulped.

Pidge shook her head when she realized she was still wearing her helmet. (Thank god Shiro couldn’t watch her stare.) Pidge took it off and watched how Shiro’s lips curled upwards.

“Hey Pidge, what brings you here?”  Shiro walked towards her. Pidge resisted her urges to step closer.

“Oh, um. My bike?” Shiro exchanged a glance between her and the bike next to her.

“Nice, has it been giving you trouble?” Pidge chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, trying to avoid looking anywhere near Shiro. Pidge wouldn't trust her eyes not to wander off.

“Yeah, it has been breaking down. I fixed it enough to get here, but-“

“I’ll take a look Pidge.” Pidge nodded and then stepped back to make a call.

In a few rings, Lance picked up.

“Sup Pidgeon! I’m on a break right now, so you better make this worthwhile.”

“Shiro. Is. Shirtless.”

“Holy quiznack Pidge, I don’t need to know what’s happening on the bedroom!”

“LANCE! I’m at the mechanic shop and he works here and come pick me up before I die!” Pidge only covered her face when Lance began to question her about how toned he was and if he had any tattoos or-

“Lance, not relevant! I can’t handle this, tell Allura I’m going to kill her.”

“So… Allura just send me a thumbs up so I guess that means I won’t be able to pick you up? You can ask Shiro!”

“You son of a-“-Lance hung up before Pidge could get another word out. She groaned and then walked back to where Shiro was. He was kneeling and looking over her bike, already taking apart some of it. Pidge took a deep breath and sat close by, crossing her legs and thanking herself for wearing those jeans cause damn, the floor was really dirty.

“So, you work here?”

“Yeah, this place is mine. Keith usually comes help me out-“. Pidge widened her eyes and turned to him.

“Hold on, Keith? Does he, by any chance, have a mullet?” Shiro burst out laughing.

“Yes, though he keeps insisting he doesn’t but- wait, how do you know him?” Pidge shrugged and then broke into a smile.

“He is dating Lance.”

Shiro chuckled.

“Makes sense. Keith avoided me since I tried to question him about his boyfriend.” Pidge chuckled and began to observe Shiro work.

“Do you want to get some food afterwards?” Pidge blurted out. Shiro turned towards her.

“I mean, my ride kinda ditched me. And I got some free time,” Pidge sent him a nervous smile before scratching the back of her neck.

“Yeah, sure. Let me finish this up and we can go. I can give you a ride too, if you want?” Pidge nodded.

Pidge stayed sitting down, watching Shiro work and throwing some comments here and there. Shiro responded with shrugs, nods, and mumbles, since he was focusing on the bike. Pidge didn't feel time pass by until Shiro let out a low whistle and stepped away from her bike.

“Okay, I got most of the problem fixed. Give me another day or two just to make sure it’s working.” Pidge nodded.

“I’m going to need your phone number though, so would it be alright if I asked for it?” Pidge hoped she didn’t seem too eager to give it to him. They both exchanged phone numbers, and Pidge couldn’t help how her heart did a little jump when Shiro send her a text to confirm it was her.

“Okay, we can go get some food now.”

“I think a shirt would be necessary?” Pidge said, looking embarrassed. Shiro laughed before grabbing a piece of clothing that was laying nearby the car he was working on. He quickly put it over his head before letting it fall. (For a moment, Pidge had to keep herself from pouting.)

* * *

 

**_PrincessofAltea 10:27_ **

So I’ve heard from a little birdie that you bumped into someone?

**_Pidgeon 10:30_ **

That little birdie is lance and you planned it

I can’t believe u allura

Why would u do this to me

:’(

**_Red Lion 10:32_ **

Wait… im very lsot

*lost

What happened?

**_Blue Lion 10:33_ **

Well babe, Pidgeon found her romeo shirtless

**_Red Lion 10:34_ **

????

That makes no sense

**_Pidgeon 10:35_ **

So um

This is rlly awk but like

We r talking about ur brother?

**_Red Lion 10:37_ **

…….

!?!?!

Shiro?

**_Yellow Lion 10:40_ **

HOLD ON

SHIRO IS UR BROTHER!?!

**_Blue Lion 10:42_ **

I can’t….

Pidge…

We are marrying brothers and like

 #goals

**_Pidgeon 10:43_ **

Im not marrying him lance

**_Red Lion 10:44_ **

Why

Is my bro not good enough for u?

**_PrincessofAltea 10:45_ **

Ooohhhh

**_Pidgeon 10:46_ **

Shgdjadsjkasjl that’s not what I meant!

I mean

Hes nice and smart

He can keep up with my comments so that’s good too

And he has good taste in food

Plus hes cute

Very cute

And

Wait….

Quiznack

I like him

I like like him…

**_PrincessofAltea 10:54_ **

*love

**_YellowLion 10:55_ **

Did Keith just tricked Pidge into admitting she has a thing for Shiro?

**_BlueLion 11:01_ **

Ummm I think Pidge just blew her own mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls review! thank you


	11. Here comes Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge thinks about matt.... and the thoughts that follow are not very nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating for like.... 2 weeks or so? Sorry about that, going on vacation and then I'm starting school right away. Also, brace yourselves cause angst is gonna come your way, cause you know, why not? but, there's only 3 more chapters left, and they are all longer than usual, so look out for that!
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys for reviewing, I appreciate it all very much!!! enjoy

Pidge couldn’t go to sleep that night, so when she woke up the next day, she decided it’d be a nice day to stay home.

She wasn’t being dramatic. Not at all.

(Pidge knew deep down that she was being very dramatic. But she never really had any luck when it came to romance. That girl back in middle school that she liked? Yeah, it didn’t work out because Pidge couldn’t even talk to her. That boy in her college class? Doomed from the first day where she accidentally spilled her milkshake on his project.)

Pidge knew she had a crush on Shiro… sort of, there was certainly _something_ there.  But at first she thought it was just because of his looks, because, let’s be honest, who wouldn’t? Physical attraction was nothing new.

It would’ve been easier if it was just that, but noooo. Shiro ended up being so much more and Pidge only fell harder. She wasn’t naïve to think that there was love at first sight. Not like Lance was... and yet here she was.   

He was nice. He was smart. He was funny.  Pidge could name every positive attribute without coming up short... Pidge groaned, this wasn’t helping her situation.

Pidge stared at the ceiling and tried to ignore how her stomach was twisting and how her heart was rushing. She tried to get Shiro out of her head, and sometime during the early hours of the morning, she finally fell sleep.

 

* * *

 

***BlackPaladin has been added to the group chat***

**_Black Lion 10:37_ **

Um, hi?

**_Yellow Lion 10:40_ **

Hi?

**_PrincessofAltea 10:42_ **

That’s Shiro guys! I added him to the chat

**_Yellow Lion 10:44_ **

Oh! Hi, I’m hunk!

**_Blue Lion 10:46_ **

I’m Lance! The guy with the flower crown

Dat u saw the other day w/ the most amazing and precious girl ever aka pidge

….

….

And im dating ur bro

**_Red Lion 10:50_ **

Lance im gonna kil u

Why would u say that

**_BlackPaladin 10:53_ **

!!!!!

So ur the bf that keith keeps telling me about

He loves ur smile

And ur hair

He says u smell nice

**_Red Lion 10:56_ **

Shiro u r dead to me

**_Blue lion 10:58_ **

Aww babe I love u too ;)

**_Pidgeon 11:00_ **

I cant handle this much sweetness

**_BlackPaladin 11:01_ **

Hey pidge :)

**_PrincessofAltea 11:02_ **

;)

**_Pidgeon 11:03_ **

(sent a picture)

**_PrincessofAltea 11:04_ **

wow rude

**_BlackPaladin 11:05_ **

Oh btw I fixed ur bike

Want me drop it off at ur shop?

**_Pidgeon 11:06_ **

Im gonna be closed for the day

Sorry

Anyway I gtg

<3

 

“Why did I sent that, god, stupid phone,” Pidge muttered as she took a bite out of her pancake and went back to watching Netflix. Her phone kept on vibrating, and she supposed it was the group chat. She wanted to throw her phone across the room.

Pidge tried not to think about the fact that Shiro had offered to bring her bike back. Shiro would voluntarily go to her shop to drop something off for her, what a nice guy. This was getting frustrating. Pidge couldn’t just close her shop because she felt like avoiding Shiro and emotions… and she couldn’t just avoid Shiro.

(If she did would feelings go away? Pidge didn’t think so, but then again, you would need to test to find out.)

Pidge didn’t want to avoid Shiro…

_But you are doing it,_ her mind responded. She groaned and bundled herself up in her blankets. Screw it, she didn’t need to have this under control.

Pidge wasn’t one to develop crushes often, not like Lance. Pidge was bit more cautious, life taught her to be more cautious.

She blamed it on her brother Matt. Matt, who told her amazing stories, who always encouraged her, who inspired her. Pidge loved Matt, she trusted him. After all, every small sibling admires the big sibling. Matt seemed to have everything figured out, and Pidge trusted him.

And then he banished.

Matt was going to be going on an expedition, organized by Garrison. It was beneficial for both parties, Matt would get to explore and the Garrison would get to test out their technology. Of course Matt was a nerd, so even if there were some risks, he went. Pidge trusted him.

Matt went missing a couple months into the expedition.

Matt was gone gone gone. Pidge was lost too. She did everything she could to get him back, contact his college, who seemed to be clueless about Matt, track down every single device he ever used, searched around town for any clues, any outside help... Pidge was sure that she went crazy during that time. She always bumped into something that kept her from finding out the truth.

She only found comfort in Lance’s arms, when he would drag her off her computer and told her they would find him. Lance never lied to her.

She did found him, later on. Matt said that he was fine, that he found his way back, made a friend who he stayed with until he was back on his toes and that the Garrison had nothing to do with it. (Pidge was sure it went deeper than that, but she never pushed him to tell her the truth. But Matt was hiding something, it became a conspiracy theory for Pidge). Matt explained it to Katie (Katie was gone when he went missing), and it made sense… even if it was a lie. It had to be, because _really Matt? The Garrison had nothing to do with it?_

 Pidge knew Matt never told her what happened, why he was gone. She always gathered different clues, and she only hoped one day she could place them all together. But despite Matt explaining everything, it didn’t erase the fact that Pidge had her heartbroken when her brother went missing.

It didn’t change the fact she had trust issues, and that she was afraid people would just leave her. (She had only told Lance about this, who always comforted her and managed to make her feel less alone.)

It didn’t change the fact, that even if Pidge wanted to like Shiro and let herself be carried away… she was scared because Shiro could leave her. Shiro could banish… Thoughts of being abandoned by her friends, of not being good enough for them to stay enveloped her.

Pidge could feel her breath shorten and her eyes water. Panic attack.

Pidge could definitely take a day off.

* * *

 

She definitely didn’t have this under control.

She was lucky there was Allura’s event going on and she was going to get paid for it, because with her taking breaks so constantly, she could use the money. Pidge’s phone had been blowing up, and Pidge wasn’t in the mindset to respond. (Hunk and Lance could cover up for her… they’ve done it before.)

To be honest, Pidge was known for overthinking a lot of stuff. Overthinking led to anxiety. Pidge had grown used to coping mechanisms during college, (high school was hell), so really, this was just the same thing. Except Pidge wasn’t used to it anymore.

She heard someone knock on her apartment, and she looked down at her phone, trying to search for a message that showed who exactly was at her doorstep. Everyone had personally sent her a text and even Keith had asked her if she was fine. She told them all she was sick and she would probably open her shop sometime next week, (it’d be better to open before next week than tell them she would open tomorrow. Less pressure that way). No sign of who was here now. She groaned and buried her head in the pillow.

“Pidgeeee!”

It was Lance. Of course it was. Pidge smiled and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders before standing up and going towards the door.

She opened it and Lance was there. Lance with an arm wrapped around Keith, who was shooting her a small comforting smile.

“We bought ice cream!” Lance exclaimed, a huge grin on his face but with gentle eyes. They were scanning her, trying to identify if there was something wrong with her.

“And soup, cause if you got a cold then ice cream is not a good idea,” Keith added.

“And chocolate!”

“And some heat pads if it’s because of… you know.”

“And romcom movies!”

“Plus conspiracy theories, if you are into that.”

She shared a glance between both of the boys before embracing them in a hug. Keith was about her height, so she was able to wrap her arm around his shoulder. Lance had to crouch down a bit, being taller than both of them.

“Thanks guys.”

Lance ruffled her hair and stepped into her apartment, leading Keith along. Their hands were interwoven, Keith carrying a bag of supplies. They made their way across the living room, with the pastel blue couches and into the kitchen. Keith didn’t miss how every window sill had pots on plants there.

“So, what’s wrong?” Lance asked, grabbing the stuff from Keith and leaving them on the counter. By now, Pidge was back in her spot in the couch. Lance joined her, and Keith sat next to him, leaning into his chest.

“I can go, if you are more comfortable that way,” Keith suggested after a second of silence. Pidge shook her head.

“No its okay. It’s the um… Matt, and the thoughts that came with it.” Lance didn’t need to know any more for him to hug her.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here, and look, Keith’s here. We are not going to disappear.” Keith stood up and went to her other side. He laid one of his hands on her back and rubbed up and down. Keith didn’t know what to say, regardless of that, he made sure to tell Pidge that he was here. Pidge appreciated it. Keith had no idea who Matt was, and by the events unfolding right now, it wasn’t the time to ask.

“Thanks.”

They all sat down and began watching conspiracy theories, much to Lance’s dislike. Keith and Pidge bonded over their different theories. Lance kept on saying how impossible they were and adding unnecessary sarcastic commentary. Keith and Pidge just groaned and explained how they were very possible and pointing out all the evidence.

In a couple of hours, Keith went to prepare some food because _“chocolate isn’t food Lance, and no Pidge, chocolate isn’t a vegetable just because it has cocoa!”_

 Once Keith left for the kitchen, Lance scooted towards Pidge.

“Hey, so I was going to ask, how are things with Shiro going.” Pidge stiffened. Lance smiled, he had suspected that Shiro had led to other trains of thoughts, and judging by the girl’s reaction he wasn’t wrong.

“Its’s okay to be scared you know.” Pidge sent him a question look, almost wondering how Lance managed to know what triggered her reaction. “You do the same things each time,” Lance explained, “I’ve been with you since senior year, remember?” Pidge smiled and nodded.

Lance continued, “You always overthink this stuff. Which I don’t blame you for, you have a lot of things to make you question relationships and trust. But I have a feeling Pidgeon, you know? Like, this one is going to work out.”

“What if it doesn’t?”

“Well, you gave it a try and if your heart gets broken, you get free chocolates from me!”

“That’s… actually pretty convincing Lance.”

“I know it is!” Pidge laughed.

Keith soon came back with some sort of salad and curry. (Pidge wasn’t even aware she had actual food on her fridge.) Pidge was a bit uncertain of eating it, but the moment she placed the food in her tongue, she melted. It was great, an explosion of flavors. Lance moaned and immediately began to shove more food in his mouth. Keith laughed and sat back down.

They all spent the rest of the day watching conspiracy theories and eating Keith’s food.

Pidge felt better, (she wasn’t avoiding her problems, she was just taking a break.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see ya soon, and review pls ^^


	12. Here comes Roses and Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This can't be a romcom without the usual misunderstandings... and this can't be voltron without some cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vacation was cancelled, so oh well. I do hope you enjoy this update though! I enjoyed writing it. Also a lot of you asked if Matt stayed with Shiro, and I would say yes. Not sure if that affects the story in any way though.... Also the spacing turned out a bit weird for this chapter but im a bit too lazy to fix it....
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Shiro was on Allura’s apartment, laying his head on her lap.

“I think I messed it up Allura.” Allura only kept eating cereal and staring at the TV in front of her.

“You are being dramatic Shiro.”

“I’m not Allura. She hasn’t replied to my texts.”

“How many have you sent her?”

“2.” Allura burst out laughing, some of the milk spilling into her shirt. The moment she tried to clean it up, her hair got into her bowl and she let out a groan. Shiro shot her a smirk.

“I can’t believe people think you are graceful.”

“I am! Just not when you say stupid things.” Allura put her hair up in a ponytail before glancing back at Shiro and turning down the volume of the show she was watching.

“Pidge told me she has been having personal issues.” Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, Lance told Hunk, who told me. But yeah, Pidge is not purposely ignoring you. She hasn’t been replying to me either. I think it’s good you gave her space.”

“I understand that, but also I don’t want her to think I don’t care.” Allura patted his head, eating another spoonful of cereal and staying pensive for a couple of minutes.

“You like her, right?”

Shiro nodded. Allura smiled.

“Pidge has a flower shop, right?”

“Yes Allura, she does. What are you getting at?” Suddenly, Allura pushed him off her lap and grabbed him by the shoulder, her eyes twinkling and a huge grin on her face. Shiro gulped, bracing himself for whatever idea she was going to blurt out.

“Well, just ask her out with the power of flowers!” Shiro just stared at her.

“What?”

“Pidge knows flowers, so you know, buy some red roses and she will get the message you are in love with her!”

“That has very little logic involved,” Shiro pointed out.

“When is logic ever involved when it comes to love?” Allura shot back, one of her eyebrows raising and sending him that look, challenging him to tell her she was wrong. Shiro would never defy her.

 

“You got a point.”

 

“Okay, so now that that is over with, let me watch my show.” Allura got comfortable again and turn up the volume. Shiro was about to lay back down when the door opened and Coran came in.

 

“Allura! Shiro,” Shiro shot the man a smile and stood up.

 

“Coran!” Allura quickly got on her feet and hugged him.

 

“I’m going to make some dinner, I assume you guys haven’t eaten.”

 

“I’ve had some cereal.” Both Coran and Shiro exchanged looks before letting out a sigh.

 

“Okay, I’ll take that as a no! Don’t you worry, my culinary skills are on top shape!” And with that, Coran made his way to the kitchen and began to hum a song as he took out some ingredients. Allura and Shiro only watched Coran cook, gracefully placing all of the ingredients in whatever he was making. Shiro smiled. Allura joined in on the humming, and before Shiro knew it, he was dancing with Allura in the middle of the kitchen while Coran began singing.

 

He didn’t remember how he got himself to be part of the Altea family, but he certainly was glad he did.

 

* * *

 

The next day Pidge opened her flower shop and was very busy making and taking calls. Allura’s event was this weekend, and Allura was counting on her to bring all the decorations and flowers and make it perfect.

 

Pidge knew perfect, Pidge could make perfect…. Pidge was just nervous because sometimes it was hard to make perfect.

 

“Green Lion’s flower shop! What can I- Yes, this is she. Yes, those deliveries are for me. They will be delivered at the address I’ve sent, it’s a big ballroom near the downtown area. Okay, thank you.”

 

Another ring came, and Pidge grabbed the phone again.

 

“Green Lion’s flower shop! Hello, yes. That’s the number of flowers I asked for, thank you. The delivery should be on Friday, the event is on Saturday. I will be there to receive them. Okay, thank you. Bye.”

 

“Green Lion’s flower shop- Lance? Lance I’m very busy- oh, you didn’t mean to call me? Of course, it was meant for Keith. You are lucky I’m busy or I would- did you-“ She groaned when Lance hung up on her, but she didn’t have any more time to be annoyed at since the phone began ringing again. No time for petty distractions.

 

“Green Lion’s- Allura? Hey, yes the deliveries are on their way. I have confirmed most of them and- don’t worry, it will work out just fine. And yes, I will be at my flower shop all day today. Why do you ask? Allura?” Apparently the girl hung up on her too, leaving her with no explanation. Pidge didn’t give it much thought.

 

Pidge sighed and felt another vibration in her hands. Another call. She took a deep breath before faking a cheery attitude as she said the name of her shop and began to confirm, order, and demand more services.

 

Pidge put the phone down when the call ended and rubbed her eyes. Phone calls were somewhere in the list of her dislikes, they made her anxious and very frustrated. It didn’t help that people somehow thought they could be rude when talking on the phone since they couldn’t see your face, really, what ever happened to being a decent human being? She heard the chime of the entrance and she looked up.

 

She felt her heart skip a beat and her lips curl up.

 

“Hey Shiro,” Pidge said with what little energy she could muster. Pidge avoided all negative thoughts that were trying to pierce and take control of her brain. Instead, she focused on what Lance had told her. Pidge could give it a try.

 

Shiro waved at her and walked towards the counter. He looked nervous and his hands started fidgeting. Pidge raised her eyebrows.

 

“Hey Pidge, how you been?” 

 

  The girl shrugged. “Okay. So what can I help you with today?”

 

 Shiro seemed to hesitate for a moment before taking a deep breath and leaning forwards.

 

“Roses. Red roses.”

 

Oh.

 

Pidge wasn’t dumb. She knew what red roses represented. She sold them on Valentine’s Day. Red roses meant love. Giving someone red roses is romantic and expresses the love you have for them. And Shiro was buying red roses. So by all logic, Shiro must like someone enough to buy them red roses. Logic. Flower logic.

 

Pidge hated that her brain connected all dots, and that it immediately sent the information to her heart. Her heart didn’t take it very well and began to crumble.

 

“Sure. A dozen?” Shiro looked dumb-folded and just nodded. Pidge walked into the rose aisle and picked random ones, not caring about choosing the prettiest because well, she was a bit petty.  She took them, bitterly wrapped a bow around the bouquet and handed them to Shiro. She felt a bit guilty when she saw Shiro’s downcast look. It wasn’t his fault her feelings were one-sided.

 

He paid for them, and Pidge tried to avoid looking at his eyes. No words were exchanged, and Pidge thought that maybe something was wrong, was her reaction too obvious? Shiro walked out the door before she could take anything back.

 

“Good luck on your date!” She yelled out, hoping he could hear her. He did, because he stopped walking for a second before continuing walking down the street.

 

Pidge felt like she was going to jinx whatever date he had.

 

(She should be happy, she wanted Shiro to be happy.

 

But goddammit,

 

She also wanted Shiro to be happy with her.)

 

* * *

 

Shiro walked into the café with a frown and with his shoulders slouched. The roses that he was carrying were being held carelessly upside down. Shiro was going to hide now, he really wanted to. He wanted to throw away the roses, but doing so would be a waste and the flowers were pretty.

 

The moment he opened the door, he felt a tiny bit of himself smile. The smell, the comfort of the place was embracing him and offering him condolences. Shiro shook his head.

 

Lance wasn’t working today, (probably out with Keith doing who knows what.) Shiro was glad, Lance was a smart guy and he would probably pick up on why he was sad. Coran was the only one at the counter and once he spotted Shiro he waved him over.

 

“Shiro, my boy, how- oh. Wow, you look… want me to get Allura?” Shiro nodded and mentally scolded. If Coran could tell that his heart was breaking by one look at his face, then-

 

“Shiro! Why are you holding—“  


Allura widened her eyes and then covered her mouth. Her eyes flashed guilt, and Shiro could feel his pain reflected on her eyes.

 

“I assume it didn’t work out?”

 

“Pidge doesn’t speak flowers apparently. Either that or she played innocent and spared me the embarrassment.”

 

 For a moment they were both quiet. It was a bit of a comfort. Like Allura knew this was a fragile matter and she wanted to wait to see how they could fix this.

 

“I’ll go make some tea, okay?”

 

Shiro handed her the flowers, wanting to get that awful reminder out of his sight. Allura took them and then went to make the tea. Whatever Allura did to the flowers, he didn’t see.

 

Shiro thought for a second how roses were supposed to represent love, but for him, the mere sight of roses made him want to hide and break.

 

* * *

 

Pidge kept herself distracted for the rest of the day until the shop closed. She worked out the exact designs that were going to be Allura’s event, and even mapped out where each arrangement was going to be at. Work kept her heartbroken thoughts away and at bay.

 

She wished her brain got the hint of not wanting to think about the bouquet of roses. She also wished that she didn’t work in flower shop, where everything was screaming at her Shiro. Shiro and roses.

 

Pidge hated this.

 

Pidge made her way to a park afterwards. There was a spot where Lance and Hunk would take each other whenever one of them got too stressed or sad, or just wanted to relax. The spot had nice memories, and even the place’s familiarity bought comfort. Its silence allowed her to focus on each and every feeling and thought she was experiencing.

 

Pidge sat there for a while, watching the sky and listening to everything. The rusting of the leaves, the chirps, her own breath. Her phone vibrating, the footsteps that were growing closer and closer each time-

 

“Hey Pidge.” She turned around to find Keith looking at her, a gentle smile on his face. For a moment it reminded her of the time he went to the flower shop and there was Lance and music playing on the background. Keith sat down next to her.

 

“Lance told me I would find you here.”

 

“Of course he did.”

 

“So, you’ve been avoiding Shiro.” Pidge turned to look at Keith questioningly.

 

“I mean, I bought your bike over. It was a bit frustrating seeing it at the shop every day.”

 

“Thanks Keith.” There was a pause of silence.

 

“Is Shiro dating someone? Actually, I mean, he is, he made that clear. But, do I know them? Actually, that’s not even relevant-“ Pidge could hear herself ramble, but was unable to stop until Keith interrupted her.

 

“Wait, what do you mean he made that clear?” Pidge raised her eyebrows.

 

“He stopped by my shop today and bought a dozen red roses. Its common sense someone would buy them with a romantic context,” Pidge explained. Keith widened his eyes.

 

“That makes no sense. Shiro told me…” he trailed off, making Pidge curious to what exactly Keith was going to say.

 

“Anyway, if I’m being honest to you, I think you should make a move.” Pidge almost choked and died right there. She could feel her cheeks heat up.

 

“I- he bought _red roses_ Keith.”

  
“Trust me on this.”

 

“I don’t know how I would do it, is not like I can simply ask him to be my date or something.”

 

“Allura’s event is this weekend. You can ask him to that.”

 

“Right.” Her sarcasm was very well noted and met with a snort.

 

“I’m just saying you should do it.”  Pidge sighed, and Keith let it go afterwards.

 

They spent a couple of minutes there, Keith constantly glancing at his phone and then back at Pidge. Pidge didn’t notice, too busy staring at the few constellations that were beginning to appear on the sky.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Keith asked.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“That day, when you sold me soil and stuff, did you plan for me to give Lance a ride?” Pidge glanced at Keith from the corner of her eyes and smirked.

 

“Not at all. Did I told Lance you were going to drop by? Yes I did. But the rest was all you.” Keith seemed satisfied with the answer, standing up and then lending a hand for Pidge to do the same.

 

“Lance says he’s at your apartment.”

 

“Sometimes I regret giving him a spare key.” Keith laughed at that.

 

They both went to the spot where Keith had parked Pidge’s bike. Pidge was the one to drive, Keith wrapping his arms tightly around her small waist. They got the Pidge’s apartment in a couple of minutes, both of them with grins in their faces. There was no doubt they both loved the intensity and speed the bike could take them on.

 

Pidge opened the door to her apartment and her smile faltered.

 

“Keith?”

 

“Yeah?” came the boy’s response from behind her.

 

“I expected better from you.”

 

“That’s where you went wrong. I’m dating Lance.”

 

“True.” There was another beat of silence before Pidge spoke again.

 

“Lance, Hunk, Keith, care to explain why there are 5 cats in my apartment?”

 

Lance was sitting on the floor, one cat in his lap, and another one scratching itself against his leg. Lance was looking up at her with a big, guilty grin. He felt no guilt, Pidge knew that.

 

Hunk was on her sofa, one cat perched on his shoulder, while another one was laying right next to him. Hunk was also looking at her with hopeful eyes, one of his hands scratching the spot behind the cat’s ear.

 

The fifth cat was right in front of her, sitting down and tilting its head. Almost as if asking Pidge what exactly was _she_ doing here. Pidge felt exactly the same as that cat.

 

“There’s a perfectly good explanation for this,” Lance began. Which translated to ‘ _this was an impulsive decision and you’ll see why’._

 

“See, Keith and I were going to adopt a cat, cause why not? And Hunk came with us, and there were 5 cats and look, they all deserved to be loved and you needed some cheering up, and you know, they are all a big family so we bought all of them and brought them here!”

 

Pidge turned around to find Keith shrugging, his arm crossed. Of course, love makes anyone a fool. A fool who would adopt 5 cats because Lance said it made perfect sense.

 

“Look, this one is mine! I’m naming her Blue.” Pidge sighed and bent down to pet the cat that was staring at her. To be honest, Pidge wasn’t that surprised. Lance had dragged her into some other weird stuff.

 

“This one is Green.”

 

“Oh! Oh! Then this one is Yellow!” Hunk yelled from the sofa, “And this one is Black cause look at it!” Keith snorted at that.

 

“And that one is Red, cause it matches with Blue and its Keith’s.”

 

“God, this is like that 80s show,” Keith muttered, sitting down next to Lance and petting Red.

 

“Shut up, they like their names and I like them too.”

 

Pidge laughed, continuing to pet Green. If heartbreak included your best friend adopting 5 cats then well, so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> review pls and ty!


	13. Here comes //Communication//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay comes into the picture and she offers great advice.   
> Also what better way to cheer up Pidge than making her go shopping?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, next one will be the last!!! I'm already working on my next project, but school is gonna start soon so wish me luck! Also thank you for your reviews, you guys are all very nice and i love you all!

**_RedLion 9:04_ **

Qhat the quiznack shiro

*what

U bought red roses!?!?

**_BlackPaladin 9:05_ **

Um yes?

For pidge?

**_RedLion 9:06_ **

no no no no

u bought them from pidge

key word: FROM

**_BlackPaladin 9:07_ **

Well allura suggested that if I bought them from pidge then she’d get the idea?

Smth about flower language

**_*RedLion has added PrincessofAltea to the chat*_ **

**_RedLion 9:10_ **

Allura

Quiznack idea is that!??!?!?

This is not some fanfiction, if u buy red roses u buy them to give to someone else

Not to propose to the seller

Its logic

U gotta work on communication skills

**_PrincessofAltea 9:12_ **

First of all, chill

Second of all, maybe u r right… it didn’t work

Third of all, ur relationship with lance has changed you ;) u r a pro at romantic advice

**_RedLion 9:14_ **

I hate u

I cant believe u would encourage my bro to do that

**_BlackPaladin 9:15_ **

Im touched u care about it :)

**_RedLion 9:16_ **

I do

But also

Bc of u theres 5 cats now

1 of them is urs

Sorry allura, u can help take care of ours tho

**_BlackPaladin 9:16_ **

!?!?

Im confused???

How does me messing up relate to 5 cats?

**_PrincessofAltea 9:18_ **

Also u didn’t get me one but u got shiro one?????

**_RedLion 9:20_ **

 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 

The next day Hunk was the one working on the café. It was mostly empty, serve for two college students desperately consuming their coffee while writing essays. Hunk only shook his head, glad that he had already being through that. (Or technically it had been Pidge and Lance the ones who exceeded their caffeine input…)

Allura had asked him to take care of the shop while she did last minute arrangements for the approaching event. Hunk told her that she could trust him and sent her on her way.

So now he was just cleaning the coffee machine and other machinery. He been baking for the most part in the morning, but now all of the pastry section was filled. Hunk then moved on to wiping the windows and tables until all of them were spotless, (Coran would be proud of him.)

And so, now he was bored. At least Shay promised to drop by later. Hunk appreciated her willingness to keep him company, knowing how busy she usually is.

Hunk was humming along to a Cuban song that Lance had shared with him, when he heard someone come through the doors.

Shiro.

Hunk was going to shoot him a smile but stopped once he saw the frown on his face. It was rather subtle, but Hunk was very observant. Shiro had bags underneath his eyes, his hair looked a bit more ruffled that usual, and he just seemed aloof.

“Hey Shiro,” he greeted, his tone warm and gentle. Shiro looked up and waved at him.

“Hey Hunk, I’ll have a cup of coffee.” Hunk nodded and began to get working on it. He stole glances to Shiro once in a while. The man was sitting on a couch, slouched and with a book in his hands. He looked sad. It made Hunk sad. He pouted.

Hunk sighed once the cup of coffee was done and he brought it over to Shiro. He sat down in front of him, making Shiro look up at him and tilt his head questioningly.

“You look sad.”

Shiro stiffened and shot his eyes to the coffee. Hunk frowned.

“You are not being subtle.” Shiro let out a sigh.

“You are very observant.”

“I know, if I wasn’t then Lance and Pidge would be out of control.” Shiro laughed at that, and Hunk felt slightly better.

“Okay, but back on topic, _are_ you sad?” Shiro shrugged and wrapped his hands around the cup of coffee before bringing it to his lips.

“More like… extremely disappointed and hopeless… and yeah, sad.” Hunk nodded.

“Why? If you are comfortable sharing, that is.”

“I might have ruined my chances with an amazing girl.”

“Oh, Pidge?” Shiro snapped his eyes to the boy and his cheeks went from pale white to burning crimson in a matter of seconds. Shiro groaned and buried his head on his hands.

“You know?” he mumbled, and Hunk couldn’t help but chuckle. He patted the boy’s back.

“Of course I know, you two are basically flaunting it in our faces.”

“Well, I bought red roses.” Hunk sighed and was about to speak up when the door chimed and this time a girl walked in. She was tall, her short hair framing her face perfectly, and while she looked gentle, one look at her arms showed that she could probably crush you. Her dark skin made the big golden hoops in her ears stand out.

The girl let out a blinding grin when she spotted Hunk.

“Shay!” Shiro smiled once Shay approached them and planted a kiss on Hunk’s cheek before sitting down next to him and lacing their fingers together, like it was instinct. Shay shot him a smile and extended her free hand.

“Hi, I’m Shay! You must be one of Hunk’s friends!”  Shiro shook her hand, impressed by the strong grip.

“Yeah, I’m Shiro.” At that, Shay widened her eyes.

“Hold on, are you the one who bought the roses from Pidge?” Shay asked, and Shiro couldn’t help but glare at Hunk.

“You knew and you told her?”

“Hey! She’s my wife, so I think its default that whatever you are gonna tell me, will be heard by Shay too.” The girl chuckled, and Shiro found his shame bubbling away. Shay only send Shiro an apologetic look.

“Well, that wasn’t a very smart move of you. Pidge tends to overthink stuff, mostly when it comes to relationships, whether that’d be platonic or,” she cleared her throat, “romantic.”  Hunk smiled at Shay, and Shiro felt for a second that Shay was probably able to fix all of the world’s problems in a single sitting.

“Plus, buying things from someone is not the same as giving them. Communication is very important.” Shiro chuckled and shook his head.

“Keith already told me that.” Hunk laughed softly.

“Lance probably told him that, and that means Lance probably straight up memorized it from something his mom told him.” At that, the trio laughed.

“Anyway, how are you doing? Are you planning on giving it another shot?” Shiro ignored how Hunk began glancing at his phone and type something up, before the device vibrating again.

“I’m…not sure. Keith got me a cat though.” Shay shook her head.

“I know. Imagine my surprise when I woke up this morning with a ball of fur in my lap!”

“Shay, you love Yellow!”

“Balmera. We are not calling our cat after a primary color.”

“Yellow Balmera then,” Shiro proposed, gaining a look from the couple.

“I guess that works,” Hunk shrugged. Shay only hummed in response.

“We are getting off topic though! I think you should just tell Pidge how you feel! Just come right out and say it!”

Shiro smiled and glanced at Hunk.

“Like Hunk did to you?” At that, Shay burst out laughing.

“Oh Shiro! I was the one who made the first move! And hey, I was the one who proposed too!” Hunk blushed and tighten the grip on her hand, holding a proud and bashful smile. His phone emitted a sound and Hunk smiled once he read the message. He exchanged a look with Shiro before whispering something to Shay’s ear.

“And according to some resources, maybe you won’t have to do anything! Seems like our dear Pidge is already planning something.”

Shiro widened his eyes.

“What?” Shay took one of his hands and looked deeply in his eyes. Shiro exchanged a confused glance with Hunk, but Hunk was giving him this look that told him to pay attention to whatever Shay was going to say. So he did.

“Shiro, Pidge is a great and smart and amazing woman, and if you think a bouquet of roses will put her down, then you are dead wrong. So just have a little faith, okay?”

Shiro nodded, feeling both brave and utterly scared of the woman in front of him. He could absolutely see why Hunk would marry her.

Shay let go of his hand and grinned, suddenly looking a lot more gentle and carefree than she was seconds ago.

“Great! Well, with that settled then how about we eat something!” Hunk and Shiro agreed and Hunk went back to the kitchen, leaving Shay and Shiro to talk by themselves.

Shiro learned that not only was Shay a kind soul, but also a very studious and generous person. Shiro genuinely liked talking with her, and when Hunk came back to the spot with some croissants, they all had a great time.

Shay and Shiro decided they could wait until Hunk’s shift was over, and through the meantime, they all enjoyed each other’s company.

It wasn’t until later that another customer came in… except this customer was Pidge, and as much as Shiro liked her, he had to say that she didn’t look as great as always. (She sort of reminded him of himself, with the heavy bags underneath her eyes and the weird hair, and the down expression.) Pidge approached Hunk and asked for her order in an unusually low tone. The moment she turned around to wait for her drink, she froze.

Her eyes shifted between Shay and Shiro. Shay was the first one to react, dragging Shiro along by his arm, (If his arm wasn’t metal, he was sure it would have hurt.)

Shay stood right in front of Pidge, and let go of Shiro’s arm. Both Pidge and Shiro seemed to be avoiding each other’s eyes.

“Hi Pidge! How you doing? How’s your cat?” Pidge cleared her throat.

“Um, Green’s doing well. She likes to sit by my computer and keeps me company.”

“Shiro was just telling me about Black, right Shiro?” Shiro darted his eyes towards Shay, who was holding an innocent smile.

“Yeah, Black’s nice.”

“Cool,” Pidge replied.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

It was the most awkward 5 minutes of his life. Not even when he had first met her had they experience awkward moments like these.

“Pidge, here’s your coffee!” Pidge twirled around in less than a second and snatched the cup out of Hunk’s hands, mumbling a thank you. She turned back to Shay and Shiro.

“I got to get going, but um, nice to see you Shay.” She hugged the girl, and then stepped back. She met Shiro’s eyes for a second before darting them in the opposite direction.

“And um, I hope your date was nice,” Pidge offered with an uneasy smile. Shay stiffened and subtlety elbowed Shiro.

“I- I didn’t… go on a date,” Shiro managed to speak out. Pidge widened her eyes and glanced up at him. Shiro felt himself smile as Pidge’s eyes seemed to light up.

“Right. Well, I have to run, bye!” She stumbled out of the establishment.

Shay turned to Shiro and crossed her arms, a smirk on her face.

“Well, that went nicely.”

“I thought it was gonna be harder than that!” Hunk piped in from the kitchen. Shiro only shook his head and avoided the accusatory eyes of Shay.

* * *

 

Pidge took a deep breath as she walked down the street, her steps quick and heavy. Her mind was procession the information way to quickly for her to make sense of it.

Shiro didn’t went on a date.

So…. The red roses weren’t for anyone. Sort of. There was maybe a possibility, but Pidge thought about how Shiro said it, and what Keith mentioned to her and well… if she was connecting the dots right, the red roses weren’t for anyone.

!!!

Pidge glanced down at her phone, the chat had died down a bit. Good, her thoughts were already scattered as they were without the need of the group chat.

**_BlueLion 5:32_ **

So roses

**_RedLion 5:33_ **

Im telling pidge that it didn’t mean anything

**_PrincessofAltea 5:35_ **

I can confirm that

**_BlueLion 5:35_ **

The path to love is never a chill one

**_RedLion 5:36_ **

Did u try to quote-

**_BlueLion 5:37_ **

Shut up babe

**_Pidgeon 5:39_ **

Uh huh sure

They didn’t mean anything

So

That still doesn’t help me

**_PrincessofAltea 5:42_ **

I think

**_RedLion 5:44_ **

Ask him out

Get him a bouquet and tell him

**_BlueLion 5:45_ **

!!!!

Yes

It works!

I can confirm

Get a boy flwoers and he’ll marry you

*flowers

**_YellowLion 5:47_ **

Pidge, I think its ur move

The ball is in your court

You gotta decide what to do now

Shay also thinks you should

///communicate//// :)

**_Pidgeon 5:53_ **

Okay

Ill see what I can do

Shay has never steered anyone wrong

**_YellowLion 5:56_ **

:)

**_RedLion 5:57_ **

:) im proud

**_BlueLion 5:57_ **

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

**_PrincessofAltea 6_ **

Wtf lance

 

Pidge arrived to her flower shop and placed her coffee in the counter with a bit more force than necessary. She grumbled a curse under her breath before getting to work.

To her surprise, today was filled with customers. To her spite, her customers were all in love.

She had a couple show up, holding hands, cheeks tinted pink and dumb smiles on their faces. Pidge hated it. Pidge adored it. They bought sunflowers and seeds because apparently they wanted to grow a garden together. Pidge couldn’t find it within her to deny that it wasn’t romantic.

Then she had a girl show up, stuttering and shuffling. She asked that she wanted to confess to her friend and she knew that the girl like tulips and roses and- Pidge immediately got to work and handed the girl a nice bouquet. The girl loved it and thanked her and stepped out of her shop with a smile and a bounce in her step.

Then she had another couple come in. Both of the guys seem to be arguing over what to buy, one of them mentioning how their dog was absolutely going to eat whatever they planted. Pidge offered some recommendations, and the couple ended up buying succulents and some vegetable seeds.

The romance died down afterwards.

Then she had a mom and a little girl come in. The small girl kept looking at her succulents and she was absolutely fascinated by them. The mom ended up buying 3 of them, and the little girl kept on squealing.

It lifted her spirits a bit. The crowd died down after a while. Pidge began to do a checklist for Allura’s event in two days. Tomorrow she would begin accepting the deliveries in the salon and then Saturday would come and Pidge would need to have everything ready to go before 7.

The sound of footsteps came in and before Pidge could say they were closed, the sight made her stop. Lance and Allura.

Both of them grinned and approached her.

“So, is your shift over yet?” Allura asked, her voice more cheerful than Pidge hoped. Lance went over to her and ruffled her hair.

“You should hire people, just saying.” Pidge rolled her eyes and leaned back.

“I’m fine. Plus I can’t afford to give a proper paycheck.” Allura nodded.

“That’s fair. So, Pidge ready for Saturday?” Pidge nodded.

“Yeah, I’m receiving some deliveries tomorrow and the rest-“

“I meant for the party, I have total faith that the flower arrangements will work,” Allura said, flashing a smile. Lance was wandering around the store, smelling the flowers and once in a while running his fingers through some leaves. Pidge shrugged.

“Sure.”

“Do you have an outfit chosen?” Pidge opened her jaw and closed it, her eyes widening.

“I probably have an old dress somewhere?” Lance came out one of the aisles and gasped.

“Well, good thing we are here!”

“Lance, we literally planned this,” Allura responded. Pidge tilted her head.

“What?”

“We are going shopping! To the mall!”

“Wait what? I didn’t-“-Allura gave her about 10 seconds to close her shop before Lance began dragging her by the arm, Allura on their heels. Pidge was almost lifted off the ground. She also knew this was probably Allura’s attempt to cheer her up. (Which to be fair, Pidge loved dresses but right now she just didn’t have the money to buy one.)

They arrived to the mall, one that Pidge remembered going to when she was bored. (Lance and Pidge had bought one video game here, stayed up till the mid-night release.) Hunk also had a job in a restaurant by the food court when he was in college.

Allura flashed her a smile and before she knew it, Pidge was now standing in one of those expensive stores. Would Pidge even be able to afford anything they sold here?

Allura was already searching through different outfits, and Lance had an arm draped over Pidge’s shoulder.

“Lance, does Allura actually think I can afford this?” Lance only shrugged.

“I’m just in for the fun. I can offer about, um, 5 dollars?”

“Wow, thanks for the financial aid.”

“Anytime.”

Lance and Pidge stood there watching Allura pick outfits, the girl bouncing on her toes and squealing once she spotted a nice dress.

“Pidge! Okay, so I was going for a green color scheme? You can try any of these dresses!” She pushed all of the items that she was carrying towards Pidge, who stumbled backwards. Lance caught her.

“Allura, I really appreciate it but um, I’m sort of short on money right now,” she began to trail off, her cheeks heating up and avoiding Allura’s gaze.

“Pidge,” she turned to look at Allura. The girl held a soft look on her face, “consider it a gift from me.”

“What, but Allura these-“

“Shush! I get to spoil my friends okay?” Allura grabbed her shoulder and then pushed her into a changing room, shouting at her to try all of them. Pidge complied with a smile.

Lance and Allura were right outside, chatting loudly so Pidge could hear them.

“Aren’t you going to buy a blue tie, Lance?” Allura asked.

“Nope, Keith and I decided to switch color schemes!” Pidge chuckled, fixing the dress she was putting on.

“How romantic of you,” she teased. She opened the door and stepped outside, making Allura and Lance snap their eyes at her.

“It looks nice!” Allura commented. Lance nodded and offered her a thumbs up.

“I don’t know, it doesn’t really-“

“Have you tried a tux?” Lance asked. Allura and Pidge widened their eyes.

“That’s actually a nice idea!” Allura clasped her hands together and began to search for tuxes that would complement Pidge’s figure.

“Okay, I’m gonna head back to the changing room, tell me when Allura gets the tux.” Lance nodded.

It only took about 5 minutes for Allura to come back with several of them draped across her arms. She gave them to Pidge and it was until the 4th one that Pidge was satisfied.

“I really like this one.”

“I think it looks great!”

“Yeah Pidgeon, you look amazing!”

And with that, Pidge changed back into the clothes she was wearing before and exited with that tux. They all walked towards the register. Lance got a message on his phone and groaned.

“Wait.” Both Allura and Pidge stopped, looking back at Lance.

“Quiznack. Keith told me there’s a change of plans. I gotta get a blue tie now.” Allura smirked and Pidge rolled her eyes.

“Well, let’s go. And did you got a corsage?” Lance widened his eyes and Allura sighed.

“We’ll get that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls review, thanks!


	14. Here comes,Pidge and Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day of Allura's event and you know, maybe Pidge might ask someone out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, thank you to all of those who supported me thorugh all of this story1 this is the end, I hope you like it! I loved writing this.   
> I have two projects in the works, and one oneshot, so look forward to that! Anyway, again, i hop you enjoy this!

Pidge woke up early on Saturday, bags under her eyes. Yesterday was filled with deliveries and lots of talking and signing and ordering.

The good thing was that everything was set up for today, and there weren’t any holdbacks. All the flowers were there, none of them were the wrong ones, and all of them were beautiful. The tables were set up all around the salon.

Pidge had never been to the beautiful building before yesterday, and Pidge was in awe.  Allura obviously had great taste on choosing places. The salon looked like a huge futuristic castle. It was beautiful. There were large windows in the sides, and a huge round one on the roof, making the light beautifully fall in the room. The walls seemed to be made out of marble, smooth and shiny. The tiled floor made Pidge think it was made out of glass, so fragile and delicate.

It was very spacious, and even after Pidge finished setting up all the tables that Allura asked, it still had a lot of empty space.

It was nice, because that meant people could dance and wander around. This was a huge ballroom. The tables were set up around the room, making a half-circle. There was supposed to be a food table near one corner.

Pidge quickly changed into some dark pants and a white shirt with her flower shop logo on it and headed to the castle, (because that was what it was right? It had to be castle!).

Allura was supposed to be meeting up with her there to supervise and make sure Pidge’s arrangements looked nice. (Which they would, because Pidge thought this out and got Allura to voice her opinion about a million times.) Both of them were going to do last-minute changes and modifications.

Pidge rode her motorbike over there, feeling excited and a bit worried. Once she arrived, she got off her bike and took off her helmet. She headed to the inside, where there were already several workers there moving some flowers around.

Immediately, a smirk made its way to Pidge’s face. She had been in charge of several big events in her life, like weddings, graduations, quinceaneras…. The thrill of turning a casual place into a beautiful place just by composition and some flowers… Pidge loved it.

She gathered all the people around and explained what was going to happen, and how she wanted it to happen. Everyone nodded, and followed here instructions without flaw.

Pidge set up the arrangements and made sure each one looked as good as the others. No arrangement would look better or worse than the other.

There were some by the tables, followed by a candle in the distance between each other. The arrangement consisted of white lilies, purple flowers that Allura insisted on having, and others that Pidge stopped naming after Allura called them by the color. (No Allura, they aren’t called _‘those cute white flowers’_ or ‘ _that purple one’_ and Lance, they aren’t _‘the one with the weird streaks of purple’_.)

In the table where Allura would be sitting, there was a beautiful large arch decorated with Allura’s favorite flowers.

“Pidge! Sorry I’m late” She turned around to find Allura running towards her. (Pidge realized she was running on heels, and god bless that woman because running in heels?)

“No problem Allura, I think most of it is done.” Allura nodded and both girls started to talk about what else needed to be done.

Pidge helped Allura with the food orders that were coming up and the chefs that were making their way to the kitchen. She also helped her with the musicians who wanted to find a room to rehearse in, along with setting up their equipment. Allura seemed on edge, but she held a proud and confident smile on her face.

Pidge supervised that everyone was doing what they were supposed to, and it wasn’t until an hour before the event that everything seemed ready to go.

Pidge sighed as she took a step back and darted her eyes all cross the room. It looked perfect. From behind her, Allura approached her. She wasn’t wearing the formal gown she was going to wear later on today, but Allura still looked flawless.

“Thanks Pidge, it’s perfect.” Pidge hummed in response.

“I love how it turned out.”

There was a beat of silence shared, both of the admiring the work. Allura let out a breath and Pidge wrapped an arm around her, attempting to give her a hug.

“I’m sure your dad would like this.” Pidge felt Allura stiffen and when she looked up, Allura had tears threating to spill out. Pidge began to panic, that was until Allura grinned and hugged her tightly.

“Thank you Pidge.”

They both shared a smile and Allura rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. They both walked around the ballroom, inspecting their work.

“Well, I have to leave to change into my suit,” Pidge stated, glancing down at her phone and checking the time. Allura nodded and led her to the exit. Before letting Pidge go, Allura grabbed her arm and winked.

“You know, is not too late to get a date.” Pidge stiffened.

“Allura,”

“There’s someone who would love to-“

“I’ll see you later Allura.” And with that, the girl walked out of the big ballroom.

She got on her bike and headed to her apartment. Pidge avoided all thoughts of Shiro, and even so, the man still found a way into her mind. Pidge focused on the road before her and tightened her grip on the handles. She still needed to get ready and no time for dwelling on her pathetic love life.

She took a quick shower, and then fixed her hair so it looked straighter. She grabbed a flower pin that Hunk had brought her ages ago and put it behind her ear. She spent a couple of minute putting some eyeliner, careful not to poke her eye. She also applied some transparent lip gloss and smiled at her reflection.

She looked nice. A burst of confidence made her chuckle, and then bite her lip. She grabbed her house keys and looked around, making sure everything was in order before leaving. She would probably not be returning till the morning… or maybe she could stay over at Lance’s and wait, no. Lance would be spending the night with Keith. Yeah, and Hunk would be with Shay. And she wasn’t that close to Allura to ask her to stay home with her.

Yeah, she had to be back home… and that meant she would not be drinking more than just one glass. Not that she drank a lot to begin with.

As Pidge walked out of her apartment wearing her fancy tux and nice heels, she sighed. Keith told her that she could ask Shiro to be her date…. But he probably meant earlier, not _on_ the date of the event. Allura said it was not too late though.

Pidge began to think about all of the possible outcomes, a flowchart drawing itself on her brain. Pidge widened her eyes and felt her heart beg her to take action.  

She _could_ drop by the flower shop… get a bouquet… ask someone….

She cursed to herself and she took the keys to her shop and began thinking of what flowers to arrange. This was a bad idea… but if she was going to do it, at least she would make it look good.

* * *

 

She stopped her bike once she was in front of Voltron Mechanics. She had sent a text to Allura, who told her Shiro was in the shop because he needed to finish something up. (Allura also squealed and spammed her with a million texts, encouraging and filled with innuendos.) Allura was going to text Keith, she was sure of it.

She sighed and got off the bike, then took the bouquet that was neatly tucked behind her. She grabbed it and made sure it looked nice. It did. She walked to the entrance and stopped.

Should she?

Pidge walked back and forth, she was right in front Voltron’s mechanics and she swore this was a bad idea. Her grip on the bouquet kept on tightening.

“This is a really bad idea, why did I let Keith and Allura talk me into this,” She whispered to herself. She was holding tightly to the bouquet on her hands, getting sweaty as each second passed by. She was glad her tux wasn’t getting ruined by her sweating, and god, it was getting really warm. Maybe she could just stroll out of here, after all, Shiro still hasn’t seen her and-

“Pidge?” The girl turned around, finding Shiro now walking towards her. He was on his tux, ready to go to Allura’s event. Her heart did a small jump. It was weird, Pidge knew he could see the bouquet she was holding behind her back, but he didn’t mention it. Almost like he expected her to say something. He looked cute, Pidge noted.

Too late to abort mission. She widened her eyes and flashed him an uncertain smile.

There was a moment where they both just stood there, looking at each other.

“Hi.” Shiro let out a small smile, relief washing over him. Shiro swallowed at the sight of the bouquet. Was it for him? It had to be right? God, was this what Hunk meant? Shay was right then! Should he say something? Flirt? God, he didn’t know how to flirt!

“Hey.”

Another pause. Pidge cleared the throat and regained Shiro’s attention. Shiro’s smile grew and his cheeks were blushing.

“Um, so… these are for you.” She pushed the bouquet towards him, blushing and looking away.

“I um-“-Shiro was sure this was the moment he could spill his feelings, but his tongue was tied, and his voice stopped working and he could only speak in stutters. His cheeks were gaining color by the second and he was weak at his knees. He was nervous, and as weird as it was, it made Pidge confident. She was getting Shiro flustered!

Pidge chuckled before regaining her composure.

“I don’t know how you feel about me, but I like you and I know it’s a bit last moment, but, would like to be my date?” Shiro grabbed the bouquet, a small chuckle coming out of his lips as he studied the handiwork of it. He loved the bouquet, it was beautiful and just something Pidge would do. Pidge, who wasn’t looking at him and whose cheeks were as red as a tomato.

Shiro stepped closer to the girl and then titled Pidge’s chin so the girl had to look at him. Pidge bit her lip.

“I would love to.” Pidge shot him a smile, and it only served to make Shiro’s heart melt. She got up on her toes and planted a kiss near his lips. Once she pulled back, Shiro was speechless. Pidge was satisfied with herself.

“Great, can I give you a ride?” Shiro only nodded, his mouth refusing to spill any words. Pidge grabbed his hand and led him to her bike.

Shiro somehow ended up wrapping his arms around Pidge, wearing a helmet that smelled like oil, flowers and well, Pidge. She had assured him she was great at driving a bike, and while Shiro was unsure if she was bluffing or not, he hadn’t heard any complaints from Keith’s experience.

Pidge, was in fact, pretty good at driving. She drove fast and sharp. No doubt that Keith liked it. Shiro was sure he was squeezing the life out of Pidge every time they made a turn. (Pidge noticed his grip, and she had no complaints.)

Once they arrived, Pidge parked. Shiro got off and handed Pidge her helmet back. They both started to walk towards the castle, as Pidge was calling it now. Somewhere between the spot where they parked and the castle, Shiro found his hand wrapped around Pidge’s small one.

A little bit later, Pidge was now next to him, and Shiro’s arm was now wrapped around her waist, his hand laying on her hip.

When they finally arrived, Pidge and Shiro had red cheeks and huge smiles on their faces.

* * *

 

Allura looked around, suddenly the room filled with people. There were beautiful ladies filling the rom, drinks in their hands. There were some men walking around and chatting, some of them dancing. There were some others just happy to be there and swinging along to the live band.

Allura loved it all.

She loved more what came through the doors next though.

Pidge and Shiro walked in, Shiro’s arm around her waist and Pidge wearing a beautiful smile on her face. They both seemed to be laughing at something, and their cheeks were crimson. Allura squealed before running up to them as fast as she could in her heels.

“Allura!” Pidge let go of Shiro to hug Allura, who seemed to tower over her.

“You look beautiful,” both Pidge and Shiro squeaked out at the same time. Allura was wearing was puffy lavender dress that seemed to sparkle with every move she did. It was beautiful and made Allura look like a queen.

“Thank you, so do you. Both of you!” She then turned to Shiro and winked.

“I assume you told Pidge how much you like her?” Pidge chuckled and Shiro only glared at Allura.

“I asked him out,” Pidge offered. Allura chuckled and then wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulder, pulling her close and pretending to whisper something to her ear.

“So did he tell you how his apartment is basically a botanical garden,” she stated out loud, smug. Shiro glared and yelped, trying to cover her mouth.

“Wait, weren’t the flowers and plants for you?”

“My name was an excuse!”

“Allura!”

Allura burst out laughing. Pidge rolled her eyes and then went to Shiro’s side. The man looked like he wanted earth to swallow him whole. Pidge smiled and pecked his cheek.

“That’s cute.”

“OH MY GOD PIDGE DID YOU JUST KISS SHIRO?!?” Pidge jumped away, startled. Then she let out a sigh once she realized it was only Lance… and Keith of course. They were both wearing black tuxes. Keith had a red tie while Lance had a blue one. Pidge wondered where the corsage was…

“So, you asked him out?” Keith asked, a smile on his face as she glanced between Shiro and Pidge. Keith had his hand laying on Lance’s waist.

“Yeah-“

“Did he say yes!?” Lance asked. Shiro shook his head, a snort coming out.

“Yes, I did.”

Lance shot him a smirk and then stood straight.

“Good, if you didn’t you were going to have to deal with me.”

“What did Shiro do?” They all turned to the voice behind them. It was Shay and Hunk. Shay was wearing some sort of dress that Pidge couldn’t figure out how it worked… it looked very pretty though. It was yellow with flowers traced along the edges. Her headband was Hunk’s, and Pidge found that adorable.

“Shay, you were right.” Shay tilted her head and then glanced between the pair.

“Oh! You and Pidge got together! That’s wonderful! Isn’t it Hunk?” Hunk only pecked her cheek before ruffling Pidge’s hair.

“It was about time.”

Pidge and Shiro begin to fill in the group about what exactly went down, Pidge trying to leave some details out but Lance wanting to know everything down to the exact reaction Shiro had when he accepted the bouquet. It wasn’t until the lights dimmed and the band announced a slow song that Keith pulled Lance away to dance, stopping the boy from interrogating them any longer.

Hunk went to dance with Shay, both of them mostly just swaying their hips. Keith wasn’t a good dancer, but apparently Lance was good enough for both of them. Allura was dancing with a girl who Pidge couldn’t recognize, but Allura seemed very happy.

Shiro grabbed her hand and then pulled her to the dancefloor. Both of them talked, and swayed and laughed.

“I like you Shiro.” Shiro hummed and placed his forehead on hers, enjoying the warmth that seemed to be radiating off her.

“I like you too.”

“A lot.”

Shiro only responded by kissing her and pressing her closer to him. Her kisses tasted like something of flowers and coffee…

 Shiro fell in love with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls review, thanks!


End file.
